Alexander der Kleine
by ThreeJane
Summary: Teil 6 des Stella Bridges Arc. Für einige Leute ist Urlaub einfach Urlaub. Nicht für House. House/Wilson/ofc
1. Chapter 1

House klappte sein Handy zu „Wir müssen wissen, ob ´ne Infektion im Gehirn vorliegt

„Er schläft." Flüsterte Wilson. Es war drei Uhr nachts, als House noch mal ins Wohnzimmer gehumpelt kam. Wilson saß in einer unbequemen Haltung auf dem Sofa und hielt den kleinen Felix in den Armen.

Seit acht Wochen war der kleine nun auf der Welt – und es war für alle die Hölle gewesen: der Junge litt an grausamen Koliken und nichts half. Das Kind schlief kaum und war oft zu müde, um richtig zu trinken. Zu der Sorge kam, dass das pausenlose Geschrei an ihren Nerven zerrte, weil sie so vollkommen hilflos waren.

Wenn Felix mal schlief, hielt das ganze Haus den Atem an, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken. House setzte sich in den Sessel und sah die beiden nachdenklich an Wilson war krank vor Sorge. Sie alle waren krank vor Sorge. „Er ist so winzig…" sagte Wilson leise.

„Er hat zugenommen. Gestern und heute." Sagte House. „Und einen richtig guten Schiss in die Windel gesetzt."

„Green sagt, wenn er nicht bald zunimmt, müssen sie ihn stationär aufnehmen, um ihm eine Magensonde zu setzen."

House grunzte nur. Sie saßen so eine Weile in freundschaftlicher Stille, als Wilson zusammenzuckte – er wäre fast eingeschlafen! Felix bewegte sich unruhig und die beiden Männer hielten die Luft an.

„Er träumt." Flüsterte House andächtig. „Wenn ich Dich ablösen soll, sag's mir."

„Ich will ihn nicht aufwecken."

House nickte. Das konnte er verstehen! Er machte den Fernseher an und schaltete den Ton ab. Wilson starrte blind auf die Glotze – er würde sicher wieder eindösen, dachte House. „Das geht so nicht weiter." House schob sich vorsichtig hinter Wilson, zog den an sich, bis er das Kind fassen konnte, „So, jetzt schlaf, OK? Ich bin wach, keine Sorge."

Wilson entspannte sich langsam und schlief fast sofort ein. Felix schlief noch volle drei Stunden – das war ein Geschenk des Himmels. House versuchte Wilson zu wecken, aber der war zu erschöpft. Mit viel Mühe gelang es dem Älteren, sich vom Sofa zu stehlen und das Baby aufzunehmen. Er wollte Bridges nicht wecken, die die Hauptlast zu tragen hatte, also ging er in die Küche und wärmte eine Flasche Milch auf.

„Nun mach mal, Du musst mal vernünftig trinken." Er hielt Felix den Sauger hin und zu seiner Freude machte das Sorgendkind die Flasche leer! „Das war suuuper, Du kleiner Scheißer!" House küsste den Jungen liebevoll. Dann legte er seine Hand auf den winzigen Bauch, um die Peristaltik zu fühlen. Da kamen sie, die Krämpfe. House massierte den kleinen Bauch sanft um zu helfen, so gut es ging, dann kam ein unfassbarer Rülpser, gefolgt von einen Pups, der die Luft grün färbte.

„Liebe Güte hat Dir keiner gesagt, dass Giftgas geächtet ist? Gott, ich sterbe!" House machte Faxen um sich selbst von der Angst vor dem nächsten Weinkrampf abzulenken. Da! Es ging los…. Aber zu seiner Verwunderung kam nach dem anfänglichen Nörgeln nichts mehr – Felix schlief einfach wieder ein und wurde selbst während des Windelwechsels nicht richtig wach. Nie hätte House gedacht, dass er einmal von einer vollgeschissenen Windel begeistert sein würde!

„Papa?" Vickys kleine, glockenhelle Stimme kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Kurz darauf erschien die Kleine auf dem Flur. „Papa? Pipi macht."

„Ich bin im Bad, Schätzchen. Komm her!."

Vicky kam angewackelt, barfuß, wie so oft. „Papa." Sie streckte ihre Arme aus. Sie sah zerknirscht aus. „Musst Du noch machen, oder hast Du schon?" House konnte die Antwort schon ahnen.

„Hab schon."

„Na sowas! Ich bringe Dein Brüderchen schnell zu Mama, dann kümmert Papa sich um Dich." es war durchaus auch eine Portion Eifersucht in Victorias Verhalten, aber die Erwachsenen waren sich sicher, dass sich das bald geben würde. House trug Felix ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn zu Stella, dann hinkte er schnell zurück.

„Sooooo, dann wollen wir mal sehen. Hände hoch!" er piekste die kleine mit seinem Zeigefinger-Pistolen-Imitation und Vicky streckte sofort giggelnd die Arme in die Luft. House zog den Schlafanzug aus und macht die Windel ab. Es wusch das Kind. „Jetzt muss Papa Dich über's Knie legen!" er knurrte spielerisch und fing sie ein – Vicky lief nie weit oder schnell weg, weil Papa sie dann nicht einfangen konnte. Nach dem Babypuder kam einen neue Windel für den Rest der Nacht und ein neuer Schlafanzug. „Ist Dein Bett nass?"

„Weiß nicht."

„dann lass uns mal nachsehen."

Vicky rührte sich nicht.

„Was?"

„Aufi!" zwei Ärmchen streckten sich House entgegen.

„Hey! Du bist so dick und schwer – Papa ist soooo schwach." House fiel demonstrativ zusammen wie ein welker Blumenstrauß.

„Aufi, aufi!" Vicki hopste auf und ab.

„Was ist denn los?" ein zerknautschter Wilson erschien in der Badezimmertür, „Hat sie wieder in die Hose gemacht?"

„Drei Tropfen. Reine Prinzipsache." nickte House.

„Daddy! Aufi!" richtete die Kleine nun die Aufforderung an Wilson – der war ein besserer Träger als ihr Papa.

„Na, dann komm her!" Wilson packte Vicky um die Taille und wirbelte sie durch die Luft, klemmte sie dann kopfunter unter den Arm, was sie sehr witzig fand. So marschierten sie in das Mädchenzimmer. „Wo ist Felix?"

„Bei Mama. Ich hab' ne ganze Flasche in ihn hineingefüllt und er hat die Klappe gehalten." House prüfte das Bett – es war trocken. Wenigstens etwas!

„Wirklich? Das ist gut!" Wilson war unendlich erleichtet.

„'Allerdings. Hat gerülpst wie'n Großer und einen Elefanten-Schiss in die Windel gedrückt. Das wird mal ein ganzer Kerl werden."

„Genau wie sein Vater." Grinste Wilson.

House stöhnte gequält, weil Wilson sich nichteinmal richtig zu prügeln wusste. „Dann kriegt diese kleine Zicke hier hoffentlich auch die Kurve. Bett. Licht aus."

Vicky landete im Bett, Wilson knipste das Nachtlicht an und beide gaben ihr noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuß. Dann trauten sich die Männer noch für zwei Stündchen ins Bett – sie hatten es bitter nötig!

„Es muss mit der Umgebung zu tun haben." insistierte House in seinem Besprechungszimmer.

„Wir haben alle Tox-Tests schon wiederholt." murrte Cameron.

„Dann machen Sie die, die Sie noch nicht gemacht haben!" blaffte der Diagnostiker.

„Chase, Sie kommen mit mir." House marschierte zur Tür.

„Wo geht's denn hin?" fragte der Aussie neugierig.

„Wir sehen uns in seinem Haus um. Es muß was mit der Umgebung zu tun haben." House hinkte zielstrebig zu Chases Auto. „Oder wollen Sie lieber Motorrad fahren?"

„Nein!" er war doch nicht lebensmüde!

„Auf dann!" House machte es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem und verstellte Chases Radiosender, bis er einen Jazz-Kanal hatte und drehte dann voll auf. „Haben Sie keine Klimaanlage?" brüllte er über den Lärm hinweg.

„Sie haben das Fenster auf!" antwortete Chase

„Oh Mann, hat Ihnen das Ozonloch das Hirn weggebrannt?"

„Haben Sie mal die Spritpreise gesehen?" in den letzten Jahren war der Preis explodiert, Chase hatte keine Lust, noch mehr einfach aus dem Fenster herauszublasen.

House rollte die Augen und ergab sich in sein Schicksal.

Das Grundstück war völlig verwahrlost und das Haus sah beinahe baufällig aus.

„Also, wenn wir hier NICHTS finden, dann häng' ich meinen Job an den Nagel." murmelte House.

„Ich wette auf Aspergillus Niger." bot Chase an.

„Zwanzig Mäuse, dass es KEIN Pilz ist."

Die beiden Männer schlugen ihre Fäuste gegeneinander, um die Wette zu besiegeln. Sie gingen um das Haus herum und mit erstaunlichem Geschick öffnete House die Hintertür.

„Wofür brauchen Sie Foreman?" fragte Chase

„Damit ich auf ihm herumhacken kann. Ideales Opfer." grinste House. „So wie Sie. …Üäh…" House verzog das Gesicht – ihnen strömte eine Wolke entgegen, die nach verrottetem Essen stank. Beide zogen Mundschutz und Handschuhe an.

„Wie riecht denn das?" wunderte sich Chase.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nur ein Hund oder sowas." Murmelte House. Wenn er jemals faulendes Fleisch gerochen hatte, dann jetzt und hier. Und es musste viel sein… Die Küche war schmutzig, aber nichts ließ auf die Ursache des Gestanks schließen. Chase begann, die Schränke zu öffnen.

„Nein, lassen Sie uns erst herausfinden, was so infernalisch stinkt."

„Sie sind der Boss."

Der Raum der wohl das Wohnzimmer war, war ebenso unordentlich aber auch hier kam der Gestank nicht her. Dann kam eine verriegelte Tür die House ebenfalls mit Leichtigkeit öffnete. Er stieß die Tür auf – und erstarrte während ein riesiger Schwarm Fliegen ihnen entgegensummte.

Sein Hirn verarbeitete die optische Information mit rasender Geschwindigkeit „Lieber Gott…." krächzte er. Chase konnte nichts sehen und er traute sich nicht, den Individualabstand zu seinem Boss zu verletzen.

„Was ist da?" fragte er. House reagierte nicht. „House, was ist da?"

House sah drei Käfige aus Metall, wie man sie manchmal für Hunde benutzte. Für große Hunde. Darin waren Körper. Tote, verwesende Körper. Definitiv keine Tiere – auch wenn zwei der drei Körper in fortgeschrittenem Zustand von Verwesung befindlich waren. Arme in Handschellen, angekettet an die Käfiggitter. Es waren Menschen. Kleine Menschen. Kinder. House kotzte, wo er stand. Die frischeste Leiche – vielleicht zwei Tage tot - war übersät von Wundmalen die Finger blutig gekratzt vom Versuch, sich zu befreien. Winzige Details, zusammenhanglos, brannten sich in seine Netzhaut ein.

Eine Mickey-Mouse-Uhr an einem fleischlosen Handgelenk. Sie tickte noch.

Der miserable Haarschnitt der frischesten Leiche.

Eine Made, die gerade von ihrem Futterberg fiel.

Der Lärm, den die vielen Fliegen veranstalteten…

Ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen einem Winseln und einem Schluchzen zwang sich seinen Weg aus Houses Mund. Sein Körper spielte verrückt. Er wollte nur weg, aber seine Beine gehorchten nicht Er würde hier sterben. So wie die anderen hier. Weg! Er musste WEG! Aber da war keine Luft und er war gelähmt. Im nu war seine Kleidung schweißnass und er zitterte.

„House?" Chase stupste den bewegungslosen Mann an und das brach den Bann: House floh in den Garten, wo er verzweifelt nach Luft rang.

Chase starrte in den Raum. Nur mühselig verarbeitete er, was er sah. Langsam ging Chase nach draussen. House war nicht zu sehen. Er holte tief Luft und rief nach seinen Boss. Keine Antwort. Chase sah in seinem Wagen nach- niemand da. Wo war House? Was sollte er machen? Sein Kopf arbeitete nicht klar, soviel war ihm bewusst. House würde ihm sagen, was zu tun war, aber sein Boss war verschwunden. Tote Kinder. Was sollte er tun?

In seiner Ratlosigkeit rief er Dr. Wilson an.

„Hier ist Chase. Ich… ich kann Dr. House nicht finden." Er sprach langsam, als müsse er jedes Wort erst übersetzen.

„Chase? Was reden Sie da? Er wird in einem Behandlungsraum schlafen. Oder bei dem Vegetativen." Wilson konnte den Anruf nicht einordnen. Chase klang, als hätte er Drogen genommen.

„Nein. Wir sind bei dem Patienten zu Hause… hier sind… Tote. Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll." Chase übergab sich als die Wahrheit langsam von seinem Hirn verarbeitet wurde.

„Chase, wo ist House?" Wilson klang nun weit eindringlicher.

„Ich… weiß nicht."

„Lebt noch jemand?"

„Nein…" wieder revoltierte sein Magen und unterbrach damit das Gespräch. Wilson hörte die Würgegeräusche und war mit jeder Sekunde mehr in Alarmbereitschaft. Das war NICHT gut. Gar nicht.

„Wo sind Sie, Chase?"

„… im Garten…"

Wilson fuhr sich durch die Haare – was war das für eine unbrauchbare Aussage? „Chase, die Adresse?"

„325 Meadows Lane."

„Chase, finden Sie House! Ich bin sofort da."

Chase nickte.

Wilson stürmte in Houses Besprechungszimmer „Schicken Sie Polizei und Krankenwagen an die Adresse ihres Patienten, SOFORT!" ohne darauf zu achten, ob seiner Anweisung Folge geleistet wurde, stürmte Wilson die Treppe hinunter.

„House? Wo sind Sie?" Chase ging durch den Garten- das war nicht einfach denn überall lag Schrott herum, zum Teil überwuchert von Unkraut und dornigen Ranken. Er sah House nicht, er hörte ihn: House atmete so laut, dass Chase es aus zehn Metern Entfernung hören konnte!

„Scheiße, House!" der Anblick seines hyperventilierenden Chefs brachte Chase etwas auf den Boden zurück – das war etwas, womit er arbeiten konnte. Houses Finger waren schon verkrampft – er musste etwas tun! Er holte einen Probenbeutel aus der Kitteltasche und versuchte, House in die Tüte atmen zu lassen. Der Diagnostiker versuchte, sich zu wehren, aber in seinem Zustand war er machtlos. Die Panik nahm zu – er wurde erstickt! Jemand versuchte, ihn zu ersticken!

Sirenen heulten, lauter und lauter, bis sie vor dem Haus anhielten.

„Wir sind hier!" rief Chase. Aber es waren nur Polizisten, die nichts tun konnten.

Als nächstes kam Wilson. „Ich bin Arzt! Lassen Sie mich durch!" vehement verschaffte er sich Zutritt zu dem Grundstück. Der erste Polizist kam gerade aus dem Haus, um sich zu übergeben, Wilson rannte ihn fast um. „House? House!"

Dann sah er Chase und stürmte voran, fiel mehrfach fast hin als er über den Schrott überall stolperte, dann war er bei House.

„Er ist bewusstlos. Er hat hyperventiliert." Chase hatte House gerade in eine stabile Seitenlage gebracht.

Jetzt kamen auch die Sanitäter. Sie luden House auf und Wilson wies sie an, ins PPTH zu fahren. Wilson zerrte Chase mit sich und fuhr in seinem Wagen wie ein Irrer hinter dem Krankenwagen her. „Was ist in dem Haus passiert, Chase?"

„Da… da sind… lauter tote Kinder drin…"

„Fuck!" Wilson fluchte leise.

„Sie… sie waren in … Käfigen…"

„Scheiße!" Wilson schlug auf das Armaturenbrett. Chase erschrak. House hatte sicherlich einen Flashback gehabt. Er überlegte, ob er Bridges anrufen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür, erst einmal abzuwarten, wie es House ging, wenn der wieder zu sich kam.

„Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste… ich würde sagen, House hatte panische Angst." murmelte Chase.

„Kann sein." Wilson parkte den Wagen vor dem Eingang „fahren sie die Karre aus dem Weg!" er rannte in die Notaufnahme „Wo ist er?" rief er einer Schwester zu. Es war keine Frage, wen er meinte, und die Frau wies auf Raum zwei. „Holen Sie Stern her!" befahl er.

„Wie geht es ihm?" Wilson stand atemlos in der Tür

„Er ist bei Bewusstsein," informierte ihn der behandelnde Arzt, „und fügsam."

Wilson trat misstrauisch näher „Hey."

House blickte ihn merkwürdig an „Wilson."

„Bist Du OK?" Wilson nahm Houses Hand in seine, die Leute waren ihm egal.

House sah ihn immer noch merkwürdig an, als könne er nicht fokussieren, „…ich glaube… nein…"

„Du hattest eine Panikattacke. Du hattest eine Alkalose und warst deswegen bewusstlos." erklärte Wilson.

„Nein…"

„Doch, Chase war bei Dir. Du -"

„Das hier… ist keine… Alkalose…." House blinzelte. Dann starrte er seine Hand an, als ob es nicht seine wäre, bewegte die Finger, „merkwürdig….ich glaube, ich sehe nicht richtig."

Vielleicht bräuchten sie Foreman? Wilson war jetzt doch sehr beunruhigt. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, OK?"

Auf dem Gang wartete er auf Dr. Stern von der Psychiatrischen. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis die endlich auftauchte.

„Kollege, was gibt's denn so dringendes?" begrüßte sie Wilson, der offensichtlich nervös hin- und hertigerte.

„Ah, Dr. Stern. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Aber nicht hier." Wilson ging mit Stern nach draußen, wo sie auf dem Gras anhielten. „Dr. House leidet unter PTSS. Ich fürchte, er hatte eben bei einem Patienten ein Flashback oder sowas. Er hatte eine Alkalose bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit-"

„Panikattacke?"

„Ja." Wilson nickte.

„Wieso vermuten Sie PTSD?" Nadine Stern mochte es nicht besonders, wenn andere ihre Diagnosen stellten.

Wilson rieb sich den Nacken. House würde ihn umbringen! „Weil… ich weiß dass er als Kind wiederholt schwer misshandelt wurde. Und weil er nicht zur Therapie geht. Weil das nicht das erste Mal ist, dass so etwas passiert. Nur… nicht so schlimm."

„OK. Wo ist er jetzt?" Stern nickte und als Wilson auf den Raum der Notaufnahmen deutete, marschierte sie hinein. „Dr. House?"

Der sah auf – oh je, die Hirnklempnerin! Stern war ende Fünfzig, die grauen Haare kurz geschoren – so ganz die praktische Frau, dachte House. Leider war er momentan nicht auf der Höhe, sonst wäre ihm sicher was beißenden eingefallen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" Stern hatte House nur selten getroffen – außer seinem Ruf wusste sie nur wenig von ihm.

„Ruft man jetzt schon den Irrenarzt, wenn man mal umkippt?" fragte er schwach. Stern sah… komisch aus. Alles sah komisch aus. War er auf den Kopf gefallen? „Ich hab' ne Gehirnerschütterung, denke ich." Murmelte er.

„Dafür muss man mit dem Kopf irgendwo aufschlagen, glaube ich."

„Ich bin umgekippt."

„Nein. Sie lagen schon, als Sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Sie hatten eine Panikattacke."

„Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen." House machte einen Versuch, sich aufzusetzen, was ihm auch gelang.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Diagnose Gehirnerschütterung? Leiden Sie unter Doppelsichtigkeit?" so leicht war Stern nicht auszutricksen! Viele Patienten versuchen andauernd, das zu tun.

„Nein, keine Doppelsichtigkeit." erwiderte House genervt.

„Sondern? Lassen Sie mich nicht alle Symptome herunterrasseln, Dr. House, sondern seien Sie mal kooperativ und sagen mir, was Sie eine Gehirnerschütterung vermuten lässt. Das spart uns beiden Zeit."

House überlegte, ob es Sinn machte, zu lügen. Aber die Stories, die man über Stern erzählte, waren beängstigend – zumindest für jemanden wie House, der genug Dinge zu verbergen hatte! Wenn er log, würde sie am Ende zu tief graben und DAS Geheimnis entdecken. Vielleicht war es besser, sie mit der aktuellen Situation zu beschäftigen und so DAVON abzulenken? Das war doch ein genialer Schachzug, fand House.

„Sie sehen komisch aus. Alles sieht irgendwie…. komisch aus."

„Können Sie ‚komisch' etwas klarer definieren?"

„irgendwie… unecht. Wie'n Pappkamerad." Das traf es nicht ganz, aber ihm fiel kein besserer Vergleich ein.

„Halluzinieren Sie?"

„Jetzt, wo Sie's erwähnen… das ist ein guter Vergleich! Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich halluziniere. Aber diese Aussage ist vom Subjekt kaum verwertbar, richtig?" er war zufrieden mit seiner cleveren Antwort.

„Beunruhigt Sie das?"

Tat es das? Mal sehen….

Als House nach über einer Minute nicht antwortete, hakte Stern nach „Dr. House, macht Ihnen Ihr aktueller Zustand Sorgen?"

House baumelte mit den Beinen und zuckte endlich mit den Schultern.

„Ist das ein ‚nein'?"

Neuerliches Schulterzucken.

Stern kritzelte etwas auf ihren Block. „Was war in dem Haus passiert?"

House schilderte sehr präzise, was sie getan und gefunden hatten. Er war stolz auf sich, wie kühl er das alles Rüberbrachte. Chase, die Memme würde sicher heulen!

„Das kann einen schon aus der Bahn werfen. Sie sollten ein paar Termine bei mir machen, um das zu verarbeiten." Schlug sie blauäugig vor.

„Ach, ich hab' schon schlimmeres gesehen! Ich brauch dafür keinen Hirnklempner." Sagte House großkotzig.

„Das ist interessant, Herr Kollege, denn so wie heute haben Sie wohl noch nie reagiert." Das war ja einfach gewesen, dachte Stern.

House war erschrocken. Diese Hexe hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt und er war einfach hineingetappt. Er war deutlich NICHT OK! Auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede schossen seinen Augen im Raum herum. Dabei nahm er deutlich wahr, wie unecht alles wirkte. Er stand wenigstens nicht mehr so neben sich wie die ganze Zeit, dafür machte die aktuelle Situation ihm aber nun doch Angst. Hatte er den Verstand verloren? „Was ist mit mir los?" er sah Stern mit großen Augen an.

„Sie haben eine Phase der Derealisation als Folge Ihrer PTSD, Dr. House. Das geht vorbei."

„Ich hab' keine PTSD." Sterns Diagnose war einerseits beruhigend – nichts, was ein Vollrausch nicht kurieren könnte; andererseits war sie ihm nun definitiv zu nahe gekommen. Es war Zeit, das Spielchen zu beenden.

Stern sah ihn mitleidig an, als wolle sie sagen ‚wen versuchen Sie hier anzulügen?'

„Das in dem Haus war eklig! Jedem hätte das passieren können. Ich bin OK." Die letzten drei Worte kamen ihm flüssig von den Lippen. Er glitt vom Bett und hinkte – ohne Stock, der war abhanden gekommen – in Richtung Tür. Verdammt, das tat heute wieder mal sehr weh!

„Sagen Sie mir, was Sie in dem Haus so getroffen hat!" Stern kam hinter ihm her.

Wilson erschien in der Tür „Was machst Du?"

„Wie sieht's denn aus? Ich such' mir ´ne Krücke und dann geh' ich arbeiten." House hinkte schwerfällig bis zur Tür.

„Das kannst Du nicht!"

„Oho. Und wie ich das kann!" House legte seine Hand auf Wilsons Brust und drückte leicht, um den Onkologen aus der Tür zu bekommen.

„Was ist in dem Haus passiert?" beharrte Stern, „Wenn da nichts war, warum sind Sie so ausgeflippt? Was haben Sie gesehen?"

„House, lass Dir helfen!" bettelte Wilson „Das kann so nicht weiter gehen."

„Ich brauche keine HILFE! Ich bin OK. Frag Sie", House deutete mit dem Daumen nach hinten, „es geht vorbei. Morgen bin ich wieder fit."

„Ich werde Dr. Cuddy raten, Sie nicht mehr zu Rate zu ziehen, wenn es um Missbrauch oder Misshandlung geht."

„Das können Sie nicht machen!" House fuhr herum und starrte Stern feindselig an. „Dann kann sich jeder ausrechnen, warum!"

„Wäre das denn so schlimm?" fragte Stern leise.

Was war das für eine Frage, verdammt? Natürlich wäre das katastrophal! „Angenommen, man hätte Sie vergewaltigt. Würden Sie wollen, dass jeder es weiß?"

„Fühlen Sie sich so?" fragte Stern zurück.

House rollte hilflos die Augen „Lassen Sie Ihre Psycho-Kacke, Stern! Beantworten Sie die Frage!"

„Glauben Sie denn, dass Vergewaltigungsopfer Schuld sind an dem, was passierte?"

„Nein."

„Wo ist also die Schande darin, so etwas zu überstehen?" fragte Stern sachlich.

House blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

„Wo ist die Schande, Dr. House, dass Sie ihre Kindheit überlebt haben?"

House sah Wilson scharf an. Der sah betroffen weg. Würde House auch das als Vertrauensbruch bewerten? Himmel, dachte Wilson, er war einfach fürchterlich besorgt gewesen!

„Sehen Sie sich an, Sie sind ein brillanter Arzt sie haben eine Familie – Sie haben alles überlebt! Das schafft längst nicht jeder." Stern nickte anerkennend.

„Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer das erfährt." House blieb beharrlich. „Ich funktioniere, es gibt keinen Grund, mir meine Arbeit wegzunehmen!"

„Dr. House, gerade WEIL Sie keine Hilfe suchen, sollten Sie unbedingt Situationen vermeiden, die Flashbacks auslosen könnten." Stern spach ruhig, aber vermied es, herablassend oder gar mitleidig zu klingen. „Versuchen Sie wenigstens, die Sache mit dem Haus heute zu verarbeiten."

Die Stille zwischen den Dreien schien sich auszubreiten, nur das Ticken der Uhr über der Tür war zu hören. Tick, tack, tick, tack. Die Uhr. Die Mickey-Mouse-Uhr …

„House…", Wilson legte seine Hand auf Houses Rücken und rieb sanft auf und ab, fühlte, wie der Mann zitterte und schwitzte.

House nickte. Wilson stieß seinen Atem aus

Sie fuhren in die dritte Etage in Sterns Sprechzimmer. Wilson musste draussen warten.

„Ich will, dass er mitkommt." Sagte House störrisch.

„Dr. House, ich bin sicher, Dr. Wilson versteht, dass er hier nicht dabei sein kann. Das hier ist eine sehr intime Angelegenheit."

„Dann hat Wilson ja wohl das weit größere Recht, dabei zu sein, als Sie! Vielleicht sollten SIE draußen warten?" House riss die Tür auf, "Wilson!"

Der Onkologe erschien fast sofort „Was ist?"

„Komm rein."

Stern setzte sich, fragte sich, wovor House wohl so viel Angst hatte, dass er es nicht alleine angehen wollte. Da House sie beinahe frech-erwartungsvoll ansah, forderte sie ihn auf, zu erzählen.

„Wir sind durch die Hintertür eingebrochen. Es hat bestialisch gestunken – nach faulem Fleisch."

„Was verbanden Sie mit dem Geruch?"

„Faules Fleisch."

„Woher kannten Sie diesen Geruch?" so langsam verstand Stern, wieso House einen solchen Ruf hatte.

„Wir haben im Wald mal in einer Jagdhütte zwei verwesende Waschbären gefunden. Mitten im Sommer. Erbärmlich." Er klang gelassen.

„Verbinden Sie sonst etwas mit dem Gestank?"

„Nichts, was von Interesse wäre." House schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das entscheiden im Moment nicht Sie."

„Ich hab an der Uni mal drei Wochen den Kühlschrank nicht ausgeräumt. Das war… ähnlich. Ich musst einen Neuen kaufen. Zufrieden?"

Immer wieder unterbrach Stern Houses Erzählung mit solchen Fragen, versuchte, sich ein Bild von dem zu machen, was in dem Diagnostiker vorging. Mit klinischer Präzision berichtete er von den drei Leichen. Als er die Käfige beschrieb, tastete er nach Wilsons Hand. Seine Augen starrten die ganze Zeit auf den Rolodex auf Sterns Schreibtisch.

Wilson saß da und hörte mit Grausen, was Chase und House entdeckt hatten. Schon die Erzählung bereitete ihm Übelkeit

„Sie sind ein erfahrener Arzt Sie haben auch Obduktionen durchgeführt. Leichen sind für Sie nichts ungewöhnliches."

„Das stimmt."

„Es waren also nicht die Leichen an sich?"

„Nein."

„Hier war etwas ungewöhnliches, nicht wahr?"

House presste Wilsons Hand und den Onkologe erwiderte den Druck.

„Wenn Sie in einem Raum sind", begann House leise, „abgeschnitten von der Welt, dann…" er schluckte hart und räusperte sich, „Sie verlieren das Zeitgefühl. Vor allem, wenn es dunkel ist. Eine Minute, eine Stunde – das ist… es gibt keinen Unterschied."

Stern hörte aufmerksam zu, sah, wie sich der Körper des Arztes immer weiter verspannte, wie sehr er an seinem Freund (und wenn der Tratsch stimmte – Partner) hing, sich an ihn klammerte, wie seine Stimme sich immer mehr verlor.

„Man kann dann die Sekunden zählen. Dann ist es nicht mehr so schlimm… das… d-das Kind mit den Converse-Sneakers hatte eine Uhr. So eine, bei der die Arme von Mickey-Mouse die Stunden und Minuten anzeigen. Und ich dachte, dass ihm das am Ende auch nicht geholfen hatte."

„Was machte die Uhr so besonders?"

„Ich hatte mal genau so eine."

Wilson schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass House Stunden in finsteren kellerlöchern verbracht haben musste. Er stellte sich vor, wie der Junge sich am Ticken seiner Uhr festgehalten hatte, um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Er musste mehrfach blinzeln, um die Tränen zu verjagen, die hinter seinen Augenlidern brannten.

„Was haben Sie in dem Moment empfunden?"

„Angst." Flüsterte House., „Ich dachte, ich würde sterben."

Wilson wollte seinen Freund in den Arm nehmen, aber ein scharfer Blick von Stern hielt ihn zurück. Er fühlte sich nutzlos und hilflos!

„Was fühlen Sie gerade jetzt?"

„Ich… es war dumm, dort Angst zu haben."

„Sie rationalisieren." Meinte Stern leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich… weiß nicht… ich schäme mich, glaube ich."

Wilson biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht aufzuschreien. House war solch ein stolzer Idiot!

„Ihre Reaktion in dem Haus war irrational, das ist richtig. Aber es war nichts, was Sie hätten kontrollieren können, Dr. House. Sie haben die Situation mit dem in Verbindung gebracht, was in Ihrem Trauma-Gedächtnis gespeichert ist. Das ist für jemanden in ihrer Situation eine valide Reaktion."

„Wie kann irrational dennoch valide sein?"

„Weil ein Teil von Ihnen immer noch in der Flucht festhängt. Das ist ein unfertiger Zustand und damit – ohne den zeitlichen Bezug, völlig irrational. Da er aber nicht verarbeitet ist, dennoch eine verständliche Reaktion provoziert – versucht, die Handlung zum Ende zu führen, indem Sie in die Situation zurückgeworfen werden. Ich möchte, dass Sie diese Mechanismen verstehen, damit Ihnen klar wird, dass Sie sich nicht zu schämen brauchen."

„hmmm…" House klang nicht überzeugt. Das war doch alles Psycho-Dreck!

„Ihre Umwelt wird das natürlich nicht verstehen, denn Sie wollen ja auf keinen Fall, dass man erfährt, dass Sie ein Überlebender sind."

„Ich will kein Mitleid! Ich hab' keinen Bock auf die triefenden Blicke."

„Wie ist es mit Akzeptanz? Verständnis?"

„Brauche ich nicht." Schnaubte House.

„Gar nicht?" Stern zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Bridges und Wilson wissen bescheid. Das reicht."

„Gut. Ich möchte Sie morgen noch mal sehen – das ist Routine. Ansonsten kann ich Ihnen nur nahe legen, eine Therapie zu machen, Dr. House, Dafür ist es wirklich nie zu spät."

House grunzte und stand auf „Darf ich gehen, Frau Lehrerin?"

„Ja. Aber es gibt kein Sternchen ins Heft."

„Was war denn los?" Foreman und Cameron sahen Chase zu, der im Besprechungsraum ruhelos hin und her lief. „Chase, bist Du OK?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht!" rief er atemlos aus „Das… das war wie in einem Horrorfilm!" Chase erzählte von den Leichen. House sparte er sorgfältig aus. Sein Boss würde ihn sicherlich killen, wenn sein Ausraster die Runde machte! „Ich… ich geh nicht mehr zu diesem Typ rein."

„House wird Dich fertig machen, wenn Du das tust." Da war Foreman sich ganz sicher.

„Wo ist der überhaupt?" Cameron konnte es natürlich nicht lassen.

„Wilson ist bei ihm." Antwortete Chase ausweichend.

„Was meinst Du damit?" Cameron konnte zu gut zwischen den Zeilen lesen.

„House ist… der hat… der hatte eine Panikattacke." gestand Chase zögerlich.

Foreman lachte. Das war kaum möglich. House, dieser abgebrühte Bastard? Nein.

„Bist Du Dir sicher?" selbst Cameron wollte das nicht glauben.

„Hey, ich weiß, wie sowas aussieht. Er hatte eine Alkalose mit Bewusstlosigkeit! Er hat total überreagiert – hat geheult und ist WEGGELAUFEN!"

„Oh je."

„Hat der Alte Sack doch noch sowas wie Gefühle! Wer hätte das gedacht?" Foreman war überrascht.

„Hey, wenn er erfährt, dass ich euch das erzählt habe, bringt er mich um, das ist euch doch klar, oder?"

„Was soll das?" House protestierte, weil Wilson ihm wortlos den Scotch wegnahm, die ganze Flasche, und sein Arbeitszimmer verließ. Dorthin hatte House sich am Abend zu Hause verzogen, um die aufgerissene Schorfdecke über seinen alten Wunden mit der erprobten Alkohol-Methode neu zu versiegeln.

„Du wirst Dich nicht wieder haltlos betrinken, bis Du umfällst." Wilson marschierte in die Küche, House humpelte hinterher.

„Hey, ICH entscheide, wann ich was tue. Du bist nicht mein Vormund." so weit käme es noch, dass Wilson sich dazu aufschwang, über seinen sporadisch übertriebenen Alkoholkonsum zu urteilen!

Wilson kippte ungerührt den Inhalt der zweihundert Dollar-Flasche in den Ausguss. House biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte um. Dann würde er eben in irgendeiner Bar sein Geld los werden. Aber als er sich umgedreht hatte, stand Bridges da und hielt demonstrativ sämtliche Fahrzeugschlüssel in der Hand.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, House." sagte sie leise aber bestimmt. „Es geht Dir nicht gut."

Das konnte er nicht abstreiten.

„Du willst Dir nicht helfen lassen, weil Du verdammt nochmal zu stolz bist. Lieber säufst Du Dir das Hirn weg. Du… du bist ein solcher Idiot, House!" Bridges schwankte zwischen Wut und Enttäuschung.

House stand so aufrecht wie er nur konnte, um das an sich abprallen zu lassen, aber gerade ihre sichtbare Enttäuschung ging ihm an die Nieren. Er war müde. Den ganzen Tag hatte er durchgehalten, aber im Moment war er einfach zu müde, um sich zu streiten. Die beiden würden sowieso nicht aufgeben, das war ihm klar. Und gemeinsam waren sie ihm gnadenlos überlegen.

Sie schafften ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie gemeinsam anfingen, seinen völlig verspannten Körper zu massieren. Seine Muskeln waren allesamt hart wie Stein, der ganze Mann steif wie ein Stock. Am Ende fühlte House sich wie ein Berg Mus, als hätten sie auch seine Knochen gleich mit weich geklopft.

Stellas Hände waren sanft und leicht, die von Wilson kraftvoll, fast hart und diese Mischung drang durch alle Wände hindurch, die er aufgebaut hatte, schälte alles weg bis der weiche Kern völlig schutzlos bloßgelegt war.. House hasste es, so hilflos zu sein, so gar nichts diesen beharrlichen Angriffen entgegensetzen zu können. Aber er hatte sich diesen beiden vor langer Zeit schon ausgeliefert. Und sie wussten das, nutzten es aus!

Er wusste, dass das, was seine Partner da taten, letztendlich positive Wirkung hatte. Dennoch, der Prozess war… beschämend für den stolzen Mann. House mochte sich auch diesen Beiden nicht so zeigen, wollte nicht, dass irgendwer auf dieser Welt sah, wie erbärmlich er in Wirklichkeit war, wie schwach und zerrissen.

Das war nicht, was Wilson sah! Der jüngere Mann sah einen Menschen, der wie alle anderen das Bedürfnis hatte, nicht alleine zu sein, geliebt und bestätigt zu werden, so wie er war. Wilson sah und verstand auch, warum House das so vehement zu verbergen suchte: die Enttäuschungen des Lebens hatten ihm fast alle Hoffnung genommen und er war zu stolz, um um Hilfe zu bitten.

Das war auch nicht, was Bridges sah. Die Frau sah den Mann , den sie liebte, sah seine Angst vor Nähe, weil ihn das schwach machte. Es machte sie traurig, dass er noch nicht einmal seinen liebsten Menschen so weit vertraute, dass er bereit war, sich so zu zeigen, wie er wirklich war, seine Ängste zuzugeben, seine Schmerzen – physisch wie psychisch. Seine Alkoholexzesse entfernten ihn jedes Mal wieder von ihr, von Wilson und das wollte sie nicht mehr zulassen.

Als die wenigen verbliebenen Tränen geweint waren, war die Wunde gut verschlossen und wieder ein winziges Stückchen von House geheilt worden – ein kleiner Riss in seiner Seele gekittet – noch sehr verletzlich, aber gesundes Gewebe. House fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf – erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages. Er schlief so fest, dass er es nicht merkte, dass er von beiden Seiten gehalten wurde. Oder, so redeten Wilson und Bridges sich ein, vielleicht genoss House es ja auch einmal.

Am nächsten Morgen war House wieder in normalem Betriebszustand; nur sein Magen war noch etwas ungnädig gestimmt. Aber so etwas hielt ihn nicht vom Arbeiten ab – er hatte einen Patienten, den er unbedingt retten wollte, damit er vor Gericht gestellt wurde. Der Tod wäre zu gnädig!

„Also, haben Sie mittlerweile herausgefunden, was der Gute hat?" House hinkte zur Kaffeemaschine. Er war sich fast sicher!

„Interessiert das noch wen?" fragte Chase müde.

„Ist er unser Patient?"

„Wir können den Fall abgeben." Schlug Cameron vor.

„Ach, und an wen?" House sah die drei fragend an. „Ich denke, es IST eine Schimmelpilzinfektion."

„Das sieht aber völlig anders aus!" protestierte Foreman.

„Jaaaa, wenn der Infektionsweg der übliche wäre – Über die Lunge."

„Und das ist hier nicht der Fall?" Foreman schüttelte den Kopf, war aber dennoch gespannt auf welchen Pfad sich das Hirn seines Bosses nun wieder verstiegen hatte.

„Jede Wette!" House war völlig überzeugt. „Haben wir das Bein noch?" sie hatten dem Mann ein völlig septisches Bein amputieren müssen.

„Bitte?" Cameron mochte nicht glauben, was sie hörte.

„Der Müll wird erst morgen wieder abgeholt." Sagte Foreman mit einem Blick auf den Kalender.

„Gut. Vielleicht brauchen wir das noch. Und jetzt gehen wir das Rätsel lösen!" House gestikulierte seinen Welpen, mitzukommen. „Die Kinder haben sich garantiert gewehrt", dozierte House auf dem Gang, „was glauben Sie, passiert, wenn der Cocktail von Sporen und Bakterien, der in der Hütte garantiert zu finden ist, nicht über die Lunge eindringt, wo all die Verteidigungsanlagen voll bemannt sind, sondern schwupps! Direkt ins Blut gelangen?" er marschierte in das Zimmer des Patienten. Nur Foreman kam mit hinein.

Erstaunlich war, dass House Chase nicht aufzog oder sonst einen dumme Bemerkung machte. Chase vermutete, der Diagnostiker wollte vermeiden, von Chase im Gegenzug bloßgestellt zu werden.

„Wer so haust, ist sicher kein Verfechter übertriebener persönlicher Hygiene." House zog sich Handschuhe an und trat ans Bett. „Hi! Ich bin der Arzt, der sie für die Todeszelle am Leben halten wird." Damit zog er die Bettdecke weg und legte den entzündeten Arm frei, der wohl als nächstes ab musste – es sei denn, sie fanden heraus, was genau die Infektion verursachte.

„Na, wenn das nichts ist!" er deutete auf etwas, was durch das angeschwollene, verfärbte Gewebe kaum auszumachen war. Zahnabdrücke! „Los, ich brauch' eine Probe davon. Und dann sagen sie dem Cop da draußen, dass die Spurensicherung hier nochmal aktiv werden muss."

Foreman reichte House einen Spatel und der nahm eine großzügige Probe. Der Patient stöhnte vor Schmerz. House reichte Foreman die Probe und zog die Handschuhe aus. „Sie und Cameron testen auf Sporen." Dann deutete er auf Chase „Sie. Hier."

Chase sah House an. Was kam denn jetzt?

„Was machen Sie hier? Ich wette, Stern hat Sie heimgeschickt." fragte House, während die beiden zurück ins Besprechungszimmer gingen.

„Da fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf." Bekannte Chase.

„OK. Aber machen Sie bei Stern Termine, machen Sie ein Debriefing oder was auch immer, denn ich brauchen einen funktionierenden Intensivmediziner. Solange Ihnen beim Anblick von Serbischem Reisfleisch das Frühstück hochkommt, taugen Sie nicht zur Arbeit."

„Mir kommt nichts hoch!" protestierte Chase.

„Gut. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass das so bleibt!"

„Sie wollen den Typ echt retten?" fragte Chase neugierig. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hätte den Fall niedergelegt.

„Er ist mein Patient." antwortete House bestimmt.

Chase starrte ihn an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Und vielleicht bleibt er lange genug am Leben, um im Knast ein bisschen von seiner eigenen Medizin abzubekommen." Fügte House dann hinzu.

Houses Pager ging los – Cuddy verlangte nach ihm. House fragte sich, ob Stern irgendwas gepetzt hatte, beschoss aber, Cuddys Ruf wie gewohnt zu ignorieren. Er saß vor seinem Computer und starrte auf den Bildschirmschoner. Die Polizei hatte vermutet, dass es sich bei den Opfern um Straßenkinder handelte, denn keiner der drei wurde vermisst – auch wann man bei zweien nur die Zahnschemata verwenden konnte. Wie konnte man sein Kind nicht vermissen? Würde eines seiner Kinder verschwinden – House würde nicht ruhen, bis es wieder auftauchte!

Sein Telefon klingelte, es war wieder Cuddy, penetrant wie immer. Fünf Minuten später kam der Teufel persönlich in sein Büro „Hören Sie auf, mich zu ignorieren, House!" zickte Cuddy.

„Habe ich Sie ignoriert?" House tat, als wisse er wirklich nicht. Worum es hier ging.

„Den Pager UND das Telefon!"

„Oh…" House schaute betroffen, „Hab' ich gar nicht gehört… ich war wohl mit meiner Arbeit beschäftigt. Kommt nicht wieder vor, Cuddylein." House setzte seinen bravsten Blick auf mit dem er auch Eisberge zum schmelzen bringen konnte. Leider war Cuddy resistent.

„Blödsinn. DIE Ausrede bringen Sie mindestens einmal die Woche. Ich war bei Stern."

„Ding! Die Zeit ist abgelaufen, Dr. Cuddy. Auf Wiedersehen." House wandte sich demonstrativ seinem Computer zu.

„Stern meinte, Sie sollten mal Urlaub nehmen. Ich habe Ihre Akte durchgesehen. Sie haben in den letzten Jahren kaum etwas von Ihrem Urlaub in Anspruch genommen. Sie machen jetzt Urlaub, House."

„Moment mal! Ich will jetzt keinen Urlaub! Ich habe einen Patienten." protestierte House schwach.

„Das hier ist keine demokratische Abstimmung, House, das ist eine Anweisung!" Cuddy beugte sich, auf den Tisch gestützt vor, um der Sache Nachdruck zu verleihen. Das führte nur dazu, dass House einen gierigen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt warf.

„Wenn Sie mich JETZT nicht hier wollen, dann beurlauben Sie mich. Mit Lohnfortzahlung, versteht sich! Urlaub werde ich nicht verschwenden." Er reckte den Hals, um einen noch tieferen Einblick zu bekommen.

Cuddy bekam es mit und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Sie sind beurlaubt, House. Zwei Wochen lang will ich Sie hier nicht sehen!"

Der Chef der Diagnostischen Abteilung stand sofort auf „Wenn Wilson keinen Urlaub bekommt, werde ich Sie jeden Tag heimsuchen," Bridges hatte noch vier Wochen Mutterschaftsurlaub, da könnte sie ja vielleicht was gemeinsam unternahmen? Falls bei dem kleinen Felix jetzt endlich die Koliken vorbei waren, könnten sie sich alle erholen, das wäre doch nett, dachte House. Und das ohne seinen Urlaub zu opfern. Das war billig! „Und geben sie Acht, meine Schergen mögen meinen Patienten nicht – es könnte sein, dass er an Vernachlässigung stirbt und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

„Verschwinden Sie endlich!" Cuddys Finger zeigte zur Tür.

House packte seinen Rucksack und hinkte zum Ausgang. An der Tür blieb er stehen „Du triffst Dich heute Abend mit Bridges?"

„Klar, wie besprochen."

House schenkte ihr ein winziges Lächeln und trollte sich.

Als er heimkam, bemerkte er zuerst die himmlische Stille. Wunderbar! Diesen Zustand hatten sie seit zwei Monaten nicht gehabt. Die Terrassentür stand offen – es war ein wunderschöner Spätsommertag und ihr männliches Kindermädchen – Mike - war mit Vicky draußen unterwegs. Oben war auch alles ruhig. Felix schlief in seinem Bettchen und er sah zu ersten Mal wirklich satt und zufrieden aus. Ganz vorsichtig streichelte House die rosige Wange des Kleinen.

Stella lag im Bett und schlief. Sie sah nicht gut aus – selbst jetzt hatte sie Ringe unter den Augen, sie hatte deutlich abgenommen. House überlegte, ob sie das Abendessen nicht doch lieber absagen sollte.

Er legte sich zu seiner Lebensgefährtin und sah sie an. Auch nach fast drei Jahren musste er immer noch grinsen wie ein Idiot, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie glücklich er doch war, diese Frau abbekommen zu haben!

Bridges spürte die Veränderung im Raum – sie war für solche Dinge sehr sensibel, anders als Wilson dem man das Bett unter dem Hintern wegziehen konnte, ohne dass der Onkologe aufwachte. Sie blinzelte House an, dann stahl sich ein verträumtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Hey…"

Erst jetzt berührte er sie – strich eine Strähne aus Bridges' Gesicht. „Hi."

Es konnte noch nicht so spät sein, dachte Bridges „Ist was passiert?"

„Meine Chefin hat mit suspendiert."

„Oh. Warst Du böse?" Bridges griff nach Houses Hemdkragen und zog ihn zu sich.

„Ich doch nicht." murmelte der Mann, bevor er die Frau küsste.

House zog sie langsam aus, streichelte ihre prallen Brüste, aus denen sich ein Tropfen Milch stahl, den er aufleckte.

„Du Dieb!" schalt Stella ihn.

House vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen Stellas Brüsten „Du riechst so gut… hmmm." Er küsste eine Spur hinunter zu ihrem Nabel, leckte über die frische Narbe und küsste den Venushügel. Dann streckte er sich neben ihr aus, ließ seine Hand den Pfad seiner Lippen nachfahren, bis seine Finger in die feuchte Hitze ihrer Scheide sanken.

Bridges stöhnte sanft. „so lange her…" flüsterte sie.

„Willst Du?" er ließ seine Finger in ihr zucken.

„Ooh… ja!" Bridges presste sich an House, spürte seine Härte gegen ihre Hüfte pressen.

„Dann lass mich…" House rollte sich auf sie, fand Platz zwischen ihren gespreizten Schenkeln und drang ohne weiteres Vorspiel in sie ein. Nur einen Zentimeter. Dann zog er sich zurück, nur um mit dem nächsten Mal wieder etwas tiefer einzudringen. Auf diese Art bahnte er sich langsam seinen Weg. Gott sie war eng! Und er völlig überreizt – nach Acht Wochen Abstinenz war es fast so dringend wie beim allerersten Mal. „Das geht nicht lange gut…" murmelte er gegen ihren Nacken.

„Nur noch ein bisschen, Gregory… nicht aufhören…" er war sanft mit ihr, liebevoll, so vorsichtig, als ob er Angst hätte, ihr weh zu tun. House traf all die richtigen Punkte und machte die ganze Arbeit – Stella liebte ihn für sein Einfühlungsvermögen, dass er manchmal eben doch besaß. Er wusste fast immer, was sie von ihm wollte, brauchte und auch heute war das nicht anders. Langsam, fast schon träge bewegte er sich in stetem Rhythmus bis sie kam.

House brauchte nichts anderes. Stellas Muskeln massierten ihn, als sie kam und so nahm sie ihn mit, ließ die Welle über ihm zusammenschlagen.

„Du bist schwer…" flüsterte Stella nach einem Moment, als sie wieder in der Realität auftauchte.

House reagierte nicht gleich. Zu sehr genoss er diesen Moment in dem er wie benommen schwebte, während das Hoch langsam verebbte. Dann endlich trennte er sich von ihr, wie immer mit Bedauern darüber, dass er nicht immer eins mit ihr sein konnte. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich…

„Wo bist Du?" fragte Stella nach einer Weile. Sie konnte spüren, dass House nicht wirklich da war.

„Hier."

„Bist Du nicht."

„doch. Die richtige Frage wäre: wann bin ich?"

„Wann?" Bridges runzelte die Stirn.

„Irgendwo in der Zukunft, so wie sie vielleicht passiert – oder auch nicht. Ist nicht so wichtig." House streichelte Bridges, sah sie an und hatte wieder dieses Gefühl des Überlaufens – als ob seine Gefühle wie Wasser über den Rand eines übervollen Gefäßes schwappen würden. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber wie so oft fand er nicht die Worte.

„Was?"

„Komm her!" befahl er ruppig und presste Stella an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Gregory." flüsterte sie.

„Hmmm…"

Zu faul, um noch einmal aufzustehen, lümmelte House den Rest des Nachmittags im Bett. Seine Tochter kam ihn besuchen, entzückt darüber, am helllichten Tag mit ihrem Papa kuscheln zu können. Als sie im Bett war, und Felix gefüttert und gebadet, notierte House das Gewicht des Kleinen und stellte befriedigt fest, dass er wieder zugenommen hatte. Danach machte er es sich wieder im Bett bequem, den Jungen auf seinem Bauch. Er genoss es tatsächlich, mal einfach nichts zu tun! Er wurde wohl wirklich langsam alt…

Er hatte sich ein Bier mitgebracht und zappte durch die Kanäle – er hatte erst kürzlich den Fernseher im Schlafzimmer durchgesetzt.

Es war schon dunkel, als Wilson nach Hause kam. „Hey. Ist Dir nicht gut?"

„Faul."

„Ach das stinkt hier so." Wilson lockerte seine Krawatte und ging dann sofort Duschen. „Wo ist die Frau?" fragte Wilson aus dem Bad.

„Konspiratives Treffen mit Lisa." House leerte sein Bier und rülpste. „Auch noch ein Bier?"

„Gerne."

„Dann bring mir eines mit."

„House! Du bist… wie Du bist." Wilson stand atemlos in der Tür und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber er ging hinunter und kam mit einem Bier zurück.

„Wo ist meines?"

„Ich bin NICHT Dein Diener." erklärte Wilson.

„Ein Diener würde auch nicht an meinem Bier nuckeln. Her damit!" House versuchte, Wilsons Bier zu grabschen, aber der war auf der Hut. Schließlich zauberte Wilson doch noch eine zweite Flasche hervor, was House extrem befriedigt aussehen ließ. „Dein Sohn wird fett." Murmelte House nach einer Weile, während sie eine Aufzeichnung von einem Indy-Car-Race sahen.

„Das ist gut!"

„Ja. Nimm ihn mal, er drückt mir auf die Blase."

Wilson gehorchte gerne. „Ich dachte, Du teilst nicht?" stichelte er, währen House ins Bad humpelte.

„Nicht alles und nicht mit jedem. Du bist harmlos genug, da kann ich das gefahrlos zulassen."

„Du kannst nicht einfach mal Nett sein, oder?" Wilson schüttelte den Kopf über House.

„Damit kämst Du doch gar nicht zurecht."

„Du KANNST es nicht, gib's zu."

„Ich kann alles, aber es wäre extrem anstrengend und die zu erwartende Belohnung rechtfertigt den Aufwand in keiner Weise. Ich bin ein rücksichtsloses Arschloch und, gib's zu Wilson, Du magst das." House setzte sich auf die Matratze und manövrierte sich wieder unter die Decke.

Wilson machte sein ‚hoffnungsloser Fall' Gesicht und schwieg.

Stille breitete sich aus. Sie war nicht unangenehm, es war das Schweigen zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich auch so perfekt verstanden.

Sie hatten sich durchgerungen, tatsächlich für eine Woche wegzufahren. Das Angebot von Houses Onkel hatten sie nie angenommen – einfach weil sie nie dazu kamen. Und so bestanden Bridges und Wilson darauf, Gordon House und dessen Frau Sammy zu besuchen.

House fand das gut – diese Leute waren für ihn eine gute Erinnerung und so ein bisschen wie seine Ersatzeltern. Wegen der Kinder flogen sie zum Greenbrier County Airport in West Virginia und mieteten dort einen Minivan, um nach Falling Spring zu fahren.

Je näher sie dem winzigen Ort kamen, desto aufgeregter wurde House. Er starrte aus dem Fenster und registrierte die Veränderungen und das, was immer noch so war, wie vor zwanzig Jahren.. Er dirigierte Wilson den Highway 219 entlang, als plötzlich eine Sirene hinter ihnen ertönte.

„Oh, verdammt!" fluchte der Onkologe. Als er an Straßenrand anhielt. Der Polizist stieg aus und kam langsam zum Wagen. Wilson ließ das Fenster herunter.

„Hallo Officer. Stimmt was nicht?"

„Kann ich mal bitte Ihre Papiere sehen?"

„Natürlich." Wilson kramte seinen Führerschein heraus und wühlte dann im Handschuhfach nach den Papieren für den Wagen.

„Sie sind in einer 35er Zone 45 gefahren." sagte der Cop ungeduldig.

„Oh… ich muss das Schild übersehen haben…" er konnte sich wirklich nicht an ein Schild erinnern!

„Offensichtlich." Die Stimme des Polizisten war streng, ließ kaum auf Milde hoffen. Wilson war so gestresst, dass er es versäumte, auf das Namensschild des Polizisten zu sehen. Auch das aufblitzen blauer Augen entging ihm. Die stämmige Statur und die rötlichen Haare verrieten allerdings nichts von der engen Verwandtschaft.

„Du Arsch machst Wilson Angst!" giftete House von hinten.

„Zu Dir komm' ich gleich." Blaffte der Cop zurück. Er gab Wilson seinen Führerschein zurück. Der ahnte nun etwas. Klar, der Cop hieß House.

„Willkommen in House-Land, Dr. Wilson. Ma'am." Er grüßte Stella artig. „Ich fahr vor Euch her."

„Warte!" rief House, dann sah er Vicky an „Möchtest Du mit dem Polizeiauto fahren? Mit Tatü-Tataa und allem?"

„Ja!" Vicky war sofort begeistert

House machte die Tür auf und stieg aus.

„Nimm den Kindersitz mit!" befahl Wilson.

„Quatsch."

House und sein Cousin – Gordons Ältester, vier Jahre älter als House selbst, schlugen ihre Hände in der Luft zusammen, als Begrüßung.

„Dann fahr uns mal, Gabe."

„Sie wird nicht vorne sitzen!" rief Bridges hinterher.

„Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß? Ich bin ´n prima Sicherheitsgurt." House hinkte zum Streifenwagen, Victoria an seiner Seite.

„Ich stell schon kein Ticket aus, keine Sorge." Der Cop zwinkerte.

„Scheiße." Stöhnte Wilson, „das ist eine Familie von Irren!"

House stieg ein und Gabe setzte die Kleine auf den Schoß ihres Vaters. „Bau keinen Unfall ja?"

„Du bist und bleibst eine Memme, Greg." Damit fuhr Gabriel los – mit Sirene und Blaulicht. Vicky war völlig begeistert und wollte kaum still sitzen. Am Ortseingang schaltete Gabe den Lärm ab. „Das ist Deine, ja?" er deutete auf das Kind während sie durch das 270-Seelen Kaff fuhren.

„Yep."

„Niedlich."

House stöhnte und zuckte zusammen, als Vicky sich bei ihrer Zappelei hart auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel abstützen musste.

Vicky fror ein. Sie wusste, dass sie ihrem Papa nicht weh tun sollte. Ihre kleine Hand streichelte das lädierte Bein entschuldigend „Tut weh?" Sie hatte einmal mitbekommen, wie Papa Daddy Wilson sehr, sehr böse angemotzt hatte, weil der ihm weh getan hatte. Das war hängen geblieben.

„Ist OK, Kleine. Papa ist nicht böse. Sei nur ein bisschen vorsichtiger, ja?"

„Ja."

„Mom ist schon seit zwei Tagen am Kochen." erklärte sein Cousin, „Man könnte echt neidisch werden, weißt Du das?"

„Ich hoffe, es gibt Apfelkuchen!" grummelte House.

„Berge."

„Gut."

Während Wilson hinter dem Streifenwagen her fuhr, hatte er mehr Zeit, sich die Umgebung anzusehen. Es war ein gottverlassenes Kaff am Ende der Welt, das Schild am Ortseingang verriet eine Bevölkerungszahl von 271 Personen. „Das Ende der Welt." murmelte er.

„Wir werden die Sterne sehen können." entgegnete Bridges.

„Hier gibt's nichtmal einen Drugstore." Stellte Wilson fest, als sie den Ortskern hinter sich ließen. Der Teer hörte auf.

„Wir sind drei Ärzte. Wir haben wahrscheinlich genug Medikamente dabei, um alle Bewohner umzubringen!" Bridges lachte.

Sie fuhren am Fluss entlang, eine ganze Weile sahen sie kein Haus und Wilson fragte sich, ob sie nicht einem Irren auf den Leim gegangen waren, der sie alle umbringen würde, als ein Briefkasten auftauchte: es war ein Miniatur-Haus und auf der Haustür stand ‚HOUSE'.

Dann kam das Haus in Sicht: drei unfassbar alte Autos standen daneben, das Haus war offensichtlich in mehreren Etappen und Stilen gebaut worden. Im Vorgarten – ein riesiges, schlecht gemähtes Stück Wiese - standen Skulpturen aus Metall und Holz. Ein großer Coonhound kamen bellend angerannt, zum einen weil sie den Streifenwagen kannte, zum anderen, weil ein fremder Wagen kam. Ihr Gesäuge war prall und schwer – sie musste irgendwo Welpen haben.

Vicky hatte Angst vor dem Hund und so verscheuchte Gabe das Tier. House stieg aus. Er war seit dem Infarkt nicht mehr hier gewesen und im Moment fragte er sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen. Nicht, dass er nicht gerne hier war! Mit diesem Ort verband er nur gute Erinnerungen, er mochte diese Familie, hätte als Kind gerne hier gelebt. Aber verglichen mit Princeton war dieser Ort mehr als nur schlicht. Er hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, ob Wilson sich hier wohlfühlen würde. Zur Not konnten sie ja immer noch vorzeitig abreisen, dachte er sich.

Die Veranda war mit Fliegengitter verkleidet und die Tür darin öffnete sich nun. Eine stämmige, nicht allzu große Frau mit rötlich-weißen haaren kam herausgeeilt „Gregory! Meine Güte, es ist schön, Dich zu sehen!"

„Tante Sammy!" es folgte eine kurze Umarmung, die von Houses Tante beendet wurde, denn sie musste sich ihren Neffen genau ansehen. „Gut siehst Du aus, Junge."

Gordon kam etwas gelassener hinterher.

Wilson und Bridges waren mittlerweile auch ausgestiegen und Bridges hielt den schlafenden Felix auf dem Arm. Vicky ritt auf den Schultern des Sheriffs, der mit seiner Sirene sofort ihre Sympathie erkauft hatte.

„Tante, das hier sind Stella Bridges und James Wilson. Der kleine Scheißer ist Felix und das Biest auf dem Rücken von Gabe ist Victoria." stellte House stolz seine Leute vor.

„Mein Gott, Du hast eine komplette Familie aus dem Hut gezaubert, Greg! Das ist phantastisch." Niemand hatte mehr damit gerechnet und Sammy freute sich ehrlich für den Jungen.

Alle wurden herzlich begrüßt, dann ging man hinein. Sammy hatte zwei der leerstehenden Kinderzimmer im Erdgeschoss vorbereitet, die die ungewöhnliche Familie jetzt belegte. Nachdem sich alle frisch gemacht hatten, saßen sie zusammen in der großen Wohnküche, die offensichtlich das ehemalige Herz des Hauses war. Der große Tisch zeugte von den tumultartigen Zuständen, die eine Familie mit sieben Kindern im allgemeinen bedeutete.

„Alan ist auf der Jagd. Wenn er zurück ist, essen wir." erklärte Gordon. Alan war sein jüngster und zur Zeit arbeitslos. In der Zwischenzeit brachten die Anwesenden sich rasch auf den neuesten Stand. House schielte immer wieder zum Buffet, wo Kuchen stand. Wenn es nach ihm ging, konnte der Rest des Essens warten! Aber der Apfelkuchen…

Wilson beobachtete House. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Diagnostiker in Gegenwart so vieler Leute je so entspannt gesehen zu haben. Draußen wurde es laut. Hunde bellten, eine Tür schlug. Sammy und Gordon deckten den Tisch zu ende und dann kam Alan herein. Bridges blinzelte – da stand eine jüngere, rasierte Version von House in der Tür, etwas schlaksiger vielleicht, sicherlich weniger geschliffen, aber sie hätten Brüder sein können!

Alan grüßte alle und setzte sich dann an den Tisch. „Ich hab' vier Hasen und ein Reh." verkündete er, während das Essen aufgetischt wurde. „Die müssen nachher noch abgezogen werden."

Bridges war erstaunlich früh müde. Sie hatten, wegen der bestehenden Bettensituation – in den Zimmern standen jeweils zwei einzelne Betten – beschlossen, zu rotieren. Einer würde mit den Kindern schlafen, die beiden anderen hätten dann das zweite Zimmer. Sie hatte sich in das Zimmer mit den Kindern verkrümelt. Sie hatte es auch nötig. Alle waren froh, dass bei ihrem kleinen Sorgenkind endlich der Knoten geplatzt war und Felix sich wohl endlich mit dem Leben als eigenständiger Mensch abgefunden hatte.

House und Wilson folgten, als der Rest der Familie House sich – einer nach dem anderen – in die Betten verzog.

House stand noch einen Weile am Fenster und starrte in den Himmel. Er hatte vergessen, wie viele Sterne da oben waren! Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Bedeutungslosigkeit, ließ ihn winzig erscheinen. Er war eine Amöbe, galaktisch betrachtet.

Wilson wurde irgendwann nervös. „Bist Du OK?" fragte er, auch wenn er die Antwort schon zu kennen glaubte.

House blickte zu ihm herüber, „Ja. Schlaf jetzt." House hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Wilson. Und wenn er hundertmal unbedeutend war, so waren alle anderen das auch; und in ihrer Welt, in ihrem winzigen Teil des Universums HATTEN sie Bedeutung; spielte es eine Rolle, was sie taten; Wen interessierte es, ob auf der Venus ein Sack Reis umfiel?

Er hinkte zum Bett und beugte sich über Wilson, der immer noch wach war. Die Augen des Onkologen glitzerten im schwachen Licht der klaren Nacht. House fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch Wilsons Haare, dann beugte er sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf Stirn und Wangen „Ahava." flüsterte er. Dann kroch er auf der anderen Seite in sein Bett und machte es sich bequem.

House holte tief Luft und atmete langsam aus. Er lag auf dem Rücken und ging die Übungen durch, die seine behandelnde Ärztin – Dr. Stella Bridges – ihm als unterstützende Maßnahme im Rahmen des Schmerzmanagements beigebracht hatte. Es half durchaus. Leider half es besser und schneller, wenn er sowieso entspannter war. In echten Stresssituationen half gar nichts. Aber es tat gut, House entwickelte ein neues Bewusstsein für seinen Körper, den er lange genug vernachlässigt hatte. Eine angenehm warme Schwere senkte sich über ihn, bis…

Wilsons Herz klopfte. House war offensichtlich in einer sehr milden Laune, sonst hätte er das nicht gesagt! Hatte sich sogar die Mühe gemacht, das Hebräische Wort für ‚Liebe' zu lernen! Wilson wälze sich herum. Vielleicht war das ein guter Zeitpunkt, ein sehr delikates Thema anzusprechen? Er war sich da nicht sicher. Wilson fummelte mit der Bettdecke, dem Kopfkissen bis House es nicht mehr ertrug.

„Halt endlich Ruhe!"

„´Tschuldigung." Wilson schaffte es genau drei Minuten und vierunddreißig Sekunden lang, still zu liegen, dann fing er wieder mit seinen Nervösen Zuckungen an.

„Oh Mann! Was ist mit Dir los?" House war genervt.

„Was?" Wilson blickte irritiert zu House, „Was meinst Du?"

„Du bist total nervös. Was ist los mit Dir? Hast Du Wanzen im Bett?"

„Oh…." Wilson wurde rot.

„Oh?" äffte House seinen Freund nach und hatte sichtlich Spaß an Wilsons Verlegenheit.

„was ist? Hast Du wieder eine Krankenschwester genagelt?"

„Nein!" Wilson war empört. Seit er mit Bridges und House zusammengezogen war, war er treu gewesen!

„Irgendwas ist doch mit Dir los." House ließ nicht locker. „Seit Tagen bist Du so komisch, starrst Löcher in die Luft und so. Bist Du krank? Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?"

„Nein!"

„Was denn?"

„Ich… hab mal im Internet gesurft…" Wilson wurde immer nervöser und unsicherer. „Bei Wikipedia und so…"

„nach was hast Du denn gesucht? Ein Rezept für Pfannkuchen?"

„…Analverkehr…" Wilson lief puterrot and, als er das eine Wort flüsterte.

„Was ist das?" fragte House, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„das – wie bitte?" Wilson sah House an, der sich krampfhaft das Lachen verbiss. „Idiot!"

„Ich? Hey, ich hab' mir wirklich Sorgen um Dich gemacht, und dann… Oh Mann!" House schlug sich vor den Kopf. Dann schwieg er einen Moment, drehte den Kopf und sah Wilson an. „Wie kommt's?."

Wilson seufzte. „Es ist weil… das war so… es war überwältigend, in Dir zu sein." Normalerweise taten sie kaum mehr als sich gegenseitig anzufassen. Wilson war damit auch völlig zufrieden – es gab ihm die Nähe zu House, die er manchmal eben suchte. Denn hin und wieder brauchten die tiefen Gefühle, die er für den anderen Mann hegte, eben doch ein Ventil und Worte waren dann nicht genug.

Ach du je, dachte House, Wilson war immer noch mit dem einen Blowjob beschäftigt! Das war doch verjährt. House hatte nicht gedacht, dass das den anderen Mann derart berühren würde. Wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er es öfter getan. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Wilson sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlte, dass Wilson glaubte, er MÜSSE das mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen.

House sagte kein Wort und Wilson stellte fest, dass er damit noch schlechter zurecht kam, als mit dem losen Mundwerk, dass der Diagnostiker sonst an den Tag legte. „Und… nun ja ich wollte wissen, wie das so ist. Weil… ich…" er fuhr sich durch die Haare. House zwinkerte noch nicht einmal! Wilson spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, wegzurennen. House fühlte das wohl auch, denn plötzlich war seine Hand auf Wilsons Arm und auch wenn House ihn nicht festhielt, so war es doch genug, ihn am Weglaufen zu hindern.

„Wenn Du wissen willst, wie das ist, dann musst Du nicht zu Wiki, Wilson. Tu's einfach." sagte der Ältere.

„Ich wollte wissen, WIE genau das läuft. Ich… wollte nicht als der totale Trottel vor Dir erscheinen." House machte es einem wirklich schwer!

„Gut, dann sind wir ja jetzt schon zwei, die die Theorie kennen." nickte House trocken und nahm seine Hand wieder weg.

„Du -?" Wilson fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Das war nun wirklich ein blöder Scherz! „Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, oder?" Wilson war sich ab-so-lut sicher gewesen, dass House schon alles ausprobiert hatte. Auf diese Einlassung war er nicht gefasst gewesen – daran hatte er im Traum nicht gedacht!

„Man muss nicht alles tun, was geht. Mein Arsch ist noch Jungfrau. Ok… von Stellas Fingerchen mal abgesehen."

„Oh Mann! Ich… ich dachte…" Wilson wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte es als etabliert gesehen, dass House definitiv praktische Erfahrungen hatte! „W-wieso? Ich meine, wieso hast DU noch nie…?"

House zuckte die Schultern „da war niemand, der's wert gewesen wäre, schätze ich. Niemand, dem ich… genug vertraut hätte. Man kann schließlich eine Menge dabei kaputt machen, wenn man das falsch macht."

Wilson nickte. Das machte Sinn. Vertrauen spielte eine große Rolle, das hatte er gelesen. Es WAR nun einmal eine verletzungsintensive Variante. „Wie war das denn, mit… mit dem Finger?" Wilson kam aus dem erröten nicht heraus und war froh über die Dunkelheit. Sie hatten noch nie ihre Erfahrungen mit Stella ausgetauscht und die Tatsache, dass Bridges mit ihm, Wilson, wohl weit schlichteren Sex hatte als mit House piekste ihn ein wenig, denn das hieß Bridges hielt ihn für… simpel. OK, er WAR wohl simpel, in dieser Hinsicht.

„Geilst." murmelte House. Seine Stimme hatte einen verführerischen Unterton angenommen.

Wilson nickte. So hatte es sich auch gelesen.

„Willst Du es mal probieren?" fragte House ihn geradeheraus. Wilson nickte mit trockenem Mund. „Wie rum hättest Du es denn gerne, hmm?"

„Ich weiß nicht…" murmelte Wilson.

House drehte sich weg „Ha- ha. Sehr witzig. Was hast Du gedacht, als Du das alles gelesen hast? Sei ehrlich, Wilson sonst kannst Du Dir den Arschfick nämlich sonst wohin stecken." Blöde Metapher, wirklich, dachte House.

Wilson konnte den Blick seines Freundes mehr spüren als sehen. Die Art, wie House ihn ansah, ließ Wilson sich auf einmal absolut winzig fühlen. „Ich würde… wenn Du einverstanden wärest… also… den aktiven Part machen?" seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, während er sprach. Wilson konnte selbst kaum glauben, was er da sagte. Aber bei Lesen hatte er versucht, es sich vorzustellen – sich irgendwas vorzustellen - und die Bilder waren immer die gleichen gewesen: der Gedanke, House zu nehmen war überwältigend und unfassbar erregend gewesen! Schließlich war ein Auslöser für seine Recherche die Tatsache gewesen, wie sehr es ihn auf allen Ebenen seines Seins berührt hatte, IN House zu sein, als dieser ihm damals mit dem Mund befriedigt hatte.

House starrte Wilson an. „Scheiße, Wilson! Wie soll ich Dir das abschlagen?" er hatte selbst schon oft darüber nachgedacht, klar. Aber nie hätte House sich träumen lassen, dass Wilson auch nur daran dachte, ‚richtig' mit ihm zu schlafen! House war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte. Die Idee – in der Theorie – war verlockend, aber er war sich nicht sicher wie angenehm oder auch nicht das für den passiven Partner sein würde. Über diesen Teil hatte er nie nachgedacht. Wenn, hatte er sich in der aktiven Rolle gesehen. Was würde sein Hintern dazu sagen? Ein erigierter Penis war eine völlig andere Klasse als ein schlanker Frauenfinger! Sein Hintern schien – zumindest im Moment – nicht abgeneigt.

Wilson stieß die Luft aus – er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er sie überhaupt angehalten hatte.

„Gut, wenn ich mal in Stimmung bin, lass' ich Dich's wissen." meinte House lapidar.

„OK." Wilson war völlig erstaunt. Keine Lästerei, keine Sticheleien – es war eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung gewesen. House war es offensichtlich extrem wichtig, dass Wilson sich in diesem Bereich verstanden fühlte, dass er seine Unsicherheiten überwand. Dennoch waren solche Gespräche jedes Mal eine kleine Erleuchtung für Wilson.

Damit war die Sache aus der Welt und beide hingen wieder ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. House drehte sich auf die Seite, um einzuschlafen.

„House?"

„Hmmmm?" der genervte Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Houses Grenze für Tiefsinniges war mal wieder erreicht.

„Danke..."

Ein Arm langte herüber und Finger wuschelten durch seine Haare „schlaf jetzt endlich. Bin müde." Die Hand glitt schlaff herab und blieb – mit den Fingerspitzen – auf Wilsons Arm liegen. So schliefen sie ein.

Der nächste Tag verstrich wunderbar ereignislos. House wurde auf den neuesten Stand bezüglich der sieben House-Cousins und Cousinen gebracht, man sah sich alte und neue Fotos an und tat auch sonst nur schrecklich wichtige, irrelevante Dinge.

Alan erzählte ein paar spannende oder lustige Begebenheiten von der Jagd und das Stadtkind Wilson war bald so fasziniert, dass Alan ihm anbot, mit zu kommen. Wilson willigte begeistert ein. House hielt den Mund. Vom Jagen hielt er nichts, aber seine Leute lebten zum guten Teil davon, das war noch akzeptabel. Und ein paar Hasen zu schießen – hey, wie gefährlich könnte das sein?

„Sie zu, dass Wilson HINTER dem Gewehr bleibt, klar?" ermahnte House seinen Cousin, als der die Waffen in den Wagen trug.

„Mach Dich nicht nass, Greg." gab Alan zurück. Dass diese beiden sich nicht sonderlich mochten war deutlich zu spüren und Bridges fragte sich, was wohl in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war.

Man wünschte den beiden Jägern viel Erfolg und House konnte einfach nicht die Klappe halten „Ich werde Deinen Krebsbälgern berichten, dass Du Bugs Bunny niedergemetzelt hast."

„Das werden sie DIR gerade glauben!"

Bridges hatte noch was mit ihm vor – er hatte sich gequält dazu breitschlagen lassen und nun schlenderten sie mit einer Decke am Fluss entlang zu der Stelle, an der eine Biegung eine lange Landzunge in das Wasser vorragen ließ.

Bridges breitete die Decke aus und hieß House, sich hinzulegen. Über die vielen Monate hinweg hatte Bridges es geschafft – ohne Houses wissen – einen konditionierten Reflex zu etablieren. Mit einigen gehüteten Worten konnte sie den Mann dazu bringen, sich sehr schnell zu entspannen. Das funktionierte zwar nur, wenn er nicht gerade in Alarmstimmung war, aber immerhin.

Auch jetzt wandte sie den kleinen Trick an. Stern hatte ihr ein paar ‚Hausaufgaben' mitgegeben. Wenigstens Houses wiederkehrende Albträume wollten sie angehen. Wenn das Erfolg hatte, konnte man darauf aufbauend vielleicht weiter machen und House zu einer Therapie zu bewegen.

House lag da und starrte in den Himmel. Die Schönwetterwolken zogen langsam vorbei und er genoss die warme Sonne auf seiner Haut und die Fußreflexzonenmassage, die Bridges ihm spendierte. Diese Frau hatte eine Art, ihn zu berühren, wie er es vor ihr nicht erlebt hatte.

Nach einer Weile setzte Bridges sich hinter House und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß. Sie massierte seine Schläfen, den Nacken und die Schultern. Ihre geschulten Finger spürten auch die letzten Knoten auf. House sah sie die ganze Zeit unverwandt an, als könne er sich nicht satt sehen an ihr. Seine Augen waren so blau, wie der Himmel über ihnen, als sei ein Splitter davon herunter gefallen.

„Ich möchte über deinen Traum reden." sagte sie irgendwann.

Aha, daher wehte der Wind also. „Du kennst ihn. Was gibt's da noch zu reden?"

„versuche, Dir ein anderes Ende auszudenken."

„Wie -?" House sah sie fragend an.

„Du erzählst diese Geschichte. Es ist in Deiner Macht, sie zu ändern. Erzähle ein Ende, dass Dir gefällt, House."

„Was soll das bringen?" er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Du kannst diesen Traum verändern. Du kannst ihm ein gutes Ende geben. Dann wird es zu einem normalen Traum – er wird Dich nicht mehr aufwecken, nicht mehr ängstigen."

House wollte widersprechen, leugnen, dass der Traum ihm Angst machte, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass das total lächerlich wäre. Oft genug weckte er seine Lebensgefährten nachts damit auf, dass er abrupt aufwachte, manchmal mit einem erstickten Schrei auf den Lippen. „Hmm…" er war skeptisch.

„Das ist ein erprobtes Verfahren. Wenn Du Dir wach einen anderen Ausgang vorstellst, wird sich das nachts auswirken. Willst Du das nicht wenigstens mal versuchen?" Bridges kitzelte ihn mit einem Grashalm an den Fußsohlen.

House stieß die Luft laut aus „Ihr wollt es nicht kapieren. Ich WILL keine Therapie. Ich will meine Ruhe."

Wie oft war das Gespräch schon an diesem Punkt angekommen? Nach jeder Krise und jedem Flashback hatten sie versucht, House zu einer Therapie zu bewegen. Ja, die kritischen Situationen wurden seltener, aber das lag eher daran, dass nun zwei Menschen in seinem Leben wie die Schießhunde darauf Acht gaben, dass House NICHT in für ihn bedrohliche Situationen geriet. „Siehst Du nicht ein, dass das nicht funktioniert?" Bridges zwang House, sie anzusehen, „Solange Du das nicht verarbeitet hast, lauern überall Situationen auf Dich, in denen Du die Kontrolle verlierst."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn!"

„House, eine KINDERUHR hat Dich zu Tode verängstigt! Was, wenn Du auf die Straße gerannt wärst? Was, wenn so etwas in einer wirklich gefährlichen Situation passiert?" nach dem letzten Ausraster hatte Bridges wirklich Angst bekommen. „Du hast keine Kontrolle über die Welt da draußen, deswegen solltest Du wenigstens versuchen, Dich selbst unter Kontrolle zu haben."

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste schon, warum er meist zu Hause blieb – in einer Umgebung die er sehr wohl unter Kontrolle hatte – und wenn nicht er, dann doch Wilson und Bridges. „Einmal soll ich aufhören, die Kontrolle zu haben, dann wieder willst Du, dass ich versuche, unkontrollierbares zu kontrollieren. Was denn nun?"

„Wenn Du mit nichts besserem aufwarten kannst, Du Niete…" er müsste schon früher aufstehen, um sie mit solchen Haarspaltereien aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Ich kann's aber versuchen, oder?" grinste er. Seine Hände griffen nach ihr.

„Du lenkst ab." Bridges schlug die Hände sanft weg.

„Ja."

„Du sollst beides tun, ja. Alles zur richtigen Zeit. Du musst versuchen, die Vergangenheit hinter Dich zu bringen, sonst …" sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was? Kein Nachtisch?"

Bridges sah weg. Sie hatte schon so viele Menschen verloren, die ihr lieb und teuer waren. Die Vorstellung, dass House etwas passieren würde war einfach zu fürchterlich.

„UND kein Abendessen?" fügte House ungläubig hinzu.

Bridges stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte den Weg hinunter. House rappelte sich auf, kapierte endlich dass hier etwas falsch lief und hinkte ihr hinterher, holte sie ein und hielt ihren Arm fest „was ist?" Als sie sich umdrehte und er die Tränen sah, fluchte er innerlich. Warum nur mussten alle immer gleich losheulen? Sie wusste doch verdammt noch Mal, dass er damit nicht klar kam!

„Irgendwann wird Dich das umbringen. Weil Du vor ein Auto rennst oder weil Du Dir ´ne Überdosis verpasst. Ich will Dich nicht verlieren!" sie zog die Nase hoch. House gab ihr ein Papiertaschentuch. Wieso, fragte sich ein Teil seines Hirns, wieso hatten diejenigen, die stets heulten KEINE Tempos dabei, er aber sehr wohl?

„Ich werde irgendwann tot sein." sagte er ruhig, „Und die Chancen sind gut, dass ich vor Dir den Abgang machen werde."

„Wie kannst du das sagen?" Bridges war entsetzt.

„Ich bin ein Mann, ich bin älter als Du, meine Leber hat schon so einiges mitmachen müssen – mehr als siebzig sind da nicht drin." Er zählte die relevanten Fakten an den Fingern ab.

Bridges fand das schon fast surreal. Wie konnte jemand mit solcher Intelligenz derart dämlich sein? „Du hast mal gesagt, ich würde Dir irgendwann das Herz brechen. Und dann hast Du mich gebeten, es nicht so früh zu tun, Dir noch bisschen Zeit mit mir zu geben."

„Ja…" damals war er sicher gewesen, sie zu verlieren. Und durch ihre folgende Amnesie war das auch fast passiert. Nur Wilsons Anstand war es zu verdanken, dass er Bridges ‚zurückbekommen' hatte. Und letzten Endes hatte selbst Wilson bekommen, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte.

„Nichts weiter will ich auch von Dir!" das musste er jetzt doch mal kapieren, verdammt!

„OK"

„OK?" das war's?

„Ja, OK." House nickte. „Der Traum endet gut. Wilson Wonder-Boy bricht die Tür auf und wir reiten auf dem Regenbogen davon. OK?"

„Auf dem Regenbogen?" er war ein solcher Kindskopf, Bridges konnte es kaum glauben!

„Hey, es ist MEIN Traum. Du hast gesagt, ich darf tun, was ich will." nörgelte House.

Der Diagnostiker zog Bridges zur Decke zurück. Er wollte noch ein wenig einfach da liegen, dem Fluss lauschen und Bridges' magische Hände spüren. House bekam eigentlich meistens seinen Willen! Er schaffte es auch, sie wieder aufzumuntern, was House sehr erleichterte!

Als der Pickup zurückkam sammelte House seine Tochter ein und schickte sie mit seiner Tante nach drinnen „Ich will nicht, dass sie sowas sieht. Dafür ist sie noch zu jung." Blutige, tote Tiere waren nichts für Zweijährige, fand House. Er selbst und sein Onkel gingen zum Wagen.

Wilson stieg aus, seine Augen strahlten vor Aufregung. „Du wirst es nicht glauben." rief er.

„Hast Du Dir in den Fuß geschossen?"

„Nein. Aber – wow! Schau Dir dieses Reisenviech an!" Wilson deutete auf die Ladefläche.

House sah auf die Ladefläche. Ein Wildschwein. Er blickte seinen Cousin scharf an „Hasen jagen?"

Alan machte eine Geste ‚kann ja mal vorkommen'.

House hätte es nie zugelassen, dass Wilson auf eine Wildschweinjagd gehen würde. Jedes Jahr wurden erfahrene Jäger dabei verletzt oder getötet. Es war nichts passiert und er wollte Wilson nicht den Spaß nehmen, aber seinem Cousin musste er bei Gelegenheit die Leviten lesen.

„Wieviel Schuss?"

„Zwei."

„Mann, House, das hättest Du sehen sollen. Der Boden hat gebebt, als die Sau auf uns zu kam. Und dann – peng! Zentral orange in's Hirn." Wilsons freudige Erregung war zu schön! Aber House wusste, dass das ein Zeichen von Wilsons völliger Ignoranz war. Wilson hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was ein Wildschwein anrichten konnte.

„Na, Hauptsache, Du hattest Deinen Spaß." Er hinkte um den Wagen herum und betrachtete die Kopfwunde. Alan war auf Nummer Sicher gegangen und hatte den Saustopper abgefeuert – eine Bleikugel mit einen Zentimeter Durchmesser. „Ich sollte Dir sofort die Fresse polieren, wie ich's noch nie getan habe, du Arsch." Zischte er Alan zu, als Wilson ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Du würdest immer einen Grund finden, was?"

„Fang nicht an, OK?"

Für seinen Cousin war das keine große Sache. DER war ein erfahrener Jäger, hatte mit Zwölf seinen ersten Hirschen erlegt und war im Wald zu Hause. Aber gerade deswegen hätte House erwartet, dass der Mann verantwortungsvoller gehandelt hätte! Aber der musste wohl Wilson gegenüber beweisen, was für ein Toller Kerl er war, dass es Alan war, der hier an diesem Ort das größte Geweih hatte.

„Na, dann schafft das Biest mal in die Scheune und zerlegt es." Sagte er dann lauter. Und damit verschwand die gesamte erwachsene männliche Gesellschaft im Schuppen, wo man sich gemeinsam ans Zerlegen machte. Wilson bestaunte die immense Schärfe der Messer und das Geschick der Verwandten von House beim Abhäuten der an den Hinterläufen aufgehängten Sau. Als sie aus der Decke geschlagen war, stieß man mit einem kalten Bier auf den Jagderfolg an.

„Das wird jetzt eklig." meinte Alan, als er für den ersten Schnitt ansetzte.

Wilson lachte „Meine Patienten sind normalerweise in einem Zustand, den niemand würde essen wollen, von daher: nur zu!"

„Du denkst bei Deinen Patienten an Essen?" House sah ehrlich überrascht aus.

Alle lachten. Die Hunde veranstalteten ein Geheul vor der Tür – sie wussten, dass sie nicht hinein durften, aber sie wussten auch, dass sie jetzt ihren Anteil bekämen.

„Kriege ich die Nieren?" fragte House.

Wilson sah ihn komisch an „Du hast Urlaub. Fehlt Dir die Arbeit schon so sehr, dass Du ein Schwein obduzieren willst?"

„Ich will sie ESSEN, Mann!"

„Igitt!"

„Kotzt Du jetzt doch?" House sah Wilson gespannt an.

„Das ist, als ob Du die Kläranlage auslutschen wolltest." Wilson schauderte.

„Und das von jemandem, der nach Pedicatio verlangt. Tsk, tsk, Wilson." House war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nur Wilson das verstehen würde. Der bekam prompt knallrote Ohren und nahm schnell noch einen Schluck Bier.

Alan langte in den klaffenden Schnitt und löste die Nieren aus und hielt sie House hin „Tut mir leid." murmelte er. Beide Männer sahen sich über die blutigen Organe hinweg an, dann nickte House. „Ich hole Wasser." Alan warf die Nieren in eine Schale, in der schon das Herz lag. „Hey, vielleicht können wir das Herz auf dem Schwarzmark verkaufen? Da sind locker zehn Riesen drin!" damit hinkte House mit einer Schüssel hinaus um die Nieren zu wässern.

Die Frauen hatten sich derweil in die Wohnküche verzögen. „Greg behütet die Kleine sehr." bemerkte Sammy.

„Ja. Er möchte sie nicht überfordern. Ich kann es verstehen." Erwiderte Bridges.

„Ich sehe ihn ja nicht oft. Er kommt alle zwei, drei Jahre mal überraschend vorbei, aber seit der Sache mit dem Bein war er gar nicht mehr hier." Sammy beschäftigte Vicky während Stella den Jungen stillte. Felix war jetzt kaum noch satt zu bekommen, war ganz damit beschäftigt, das Versäumte aufzuholen. „So ausgeglichen wie dieses Mal habe ich ihn noch nicht erlebt. Er ist wirklich glücklich, denke ich."

Stella nickte. „es war für uns alle eine lange Suche, glaube ich. Und ein unfassbarer Zufall, dass wir uns gefunden haben."

„Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle." meinte Sammy.

„Das würde bedeuten, Gregory war es bestimmt all das zu durchleiden?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Ich denke, es gibt immer Kreuzungen, an denen unsere Entscheidungen uns hier- oder dortentlang führen. Aber es gibt nicht beliebig viele Wege. An jedem Punkt hat man nur so-und-so viele Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl."

„Hmmm…" Stella war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Idee mochte.

„Was Greg passierte, als Kind, das war nichts, was er hätte beeinflussen können. Aber heute, als Erwachsener – er hat sein Leben in der Hand. Er hat sich für Dich entschieden, aktiv, an einem Punkt wo es nur zwei Wege gab: einen mit Dir, und einen ohne Dich. Alle vorherigen Entscheidungen haben zu eben dieser Kreuzung geführt."

Das konnte Stella nicht leugnen.

„Und weil Greg nicht an Konventionen glaubt, konntest Du auch mit Wilson zusammen sein. Auch hier sind wieder beeinflussbare und nicht beeinflussbare Elemente: dass Greg ist, wer er ist, hat er nicht selbst bestimmt. Aber ob er Dich mit Wilson teilen möchte oder nicht, dass war seine – und Deine – Entscheidung."

„Und Wilsons."

„Natürlich. Obwohl er mir nicht wie jemand vorkommt, der… nun ja… einen alternativen Lebensstil aktiv anstreben würde."

Stella lachte herzlich „Er legt jeden ´rein! Lass Dich nicht von der lieben Fassade täuschen, Sammy! Wilson hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren, sonst hätte er es nicht so lange in Houses Nähe ausgehalten."

„Dann hast Du die beiden gezähmt?"

„Das ist nicht möglich." Stella schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind ein bisschen wie eines der Pferde, das wir mal hatten: ein wunderbares Tier, intelligent, stolz und er… er ERLAUBTE es, dass man ihn ritt. Man hätte ihn nie zwingen können. Die beiden – Greg mehr als Jamie – spielen mit. Weil sie mich lieben, hoffe ich. Aber ich bin ganz sicher, jede Leine hat einen Punkt, an dem sie zerreißt. Also bin ich vorsichtig."

„Sie beten Dich an, das ist deutlich zu sehen."

„Wer betet hier?" polterte House, der mit seiner Beute in die Küche kam, um sich seine Leckerbissen zuzubereiten

„Du und Wilson. Ihr betet den Boden an, auf dem Stella geht."

„Nein." meinte House bestimmt. „Nur die Frau selbst." Er küsste Stella.

„Greg, was habt ihr denn da draussen?" Sammy fing gerade an, Gemüse für das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Riesen Wildsau. Ich habe mir die Nieren gegriffen."

„Wie passend." Bridges rümpfte die Nase. „Nieren für den Nephrologen."

„Das ist kein Problem. Ihr braucht nicht mitessen, dann bleibt mehr für mich!" House suchte ein Brett und ein Messer, aber Sammy nahm im das weg und befahl ihm, sich zu setzen oder zu verschwinden. Er hatte lange genug gestanden und Vicky jammerte gelangweilt, also setzte er sich zu der Kleinen und erzählte ihr – zum hundertsten Mal – die Geschichte aus ihrem Lieblings-Bilderbuch.

„Kannst Du bitte an einem anderen Tisch essen?" Wilson verzog demonstrativ das Gesicht. House saß ihm gegenüber und betrachtete begeistert seine Nierchen in Wein-Sahne-Sauce, die auf seinem Teller dampften.

„Reg' Dich ab, Wilson. ICH esse es. Hey!" Stella stahl ihm eine Gabel voll vom Teller. Es war gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man die Tatsache ignorierte, dass es sich um Ausscheidungsorgane handelte!

Wilson machte die Augen zu. Innereien von einem erschossenen Schwein in Milch und Wein gekocht . „House, das ist so was von trefe… ich bin sicher, es gibt eine Vorschrift, die Dich aus diesem Raum verbannt."

„Dann geh DU doch raus! Immerhin bist Du hier der einzige mit lustigen Essgewohnheiten. Sonst stellst Du Dich auch nicht so an." House schaufelte eine grosse Portion in seinen Mund.

„Findest Du es wirklich so schlimm, James?" Sammy war etwas verwirrt.

Bevor Wilson etwas sagen konnte, antwortete House mit vollem Mund, „Wilson hat einen Orthodoxen Anfall", erklärte er „Sonst ist er nicht so darauf bedacht, koscher zu essen. Das beste Gegenmittel ist Parma-Schinken oral."

„Oh… Greg hat nicht gesagt, dass Du Jude bist." Sammy sah betroffen auf das Essen – Hasenragout. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Jude essen durfte und was nicht, sie wusste nur, dass es wohl einige sehr merkwürdige Regeln gab. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Gregs Freund nicht zu viel zugemutet hatte.

„Das bin ich gewöhnt. Ich esse ja auch fast alles aber das…. Ich wurde das nicht essen, selbst wenn ich Atheist wäre!"

„Du isst Pizza. Mit Schinken." erinnerte ihn House.

„OK, schaufel das Zeug in Dich hinein, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich Dich heute nochmal küsse!" Wilson heftete seine Augen auf den eigenen Teller und versuchte, den Geruch der Nieren auszublenden

„Du gönnst mir nur mein Fresschen nicht." schmollte House. Dabei hatte er schon lange nichts so leckeres mehr gegessen! House hörte erst auf, als auch der letzte Tropfen Sauce mit den Kartoffeln aufgegessen war. Er unterdrückte einen Rülpser und lehnte sich zurück, die Hände auf dem prall gefüllten Bauch gefaltet.

„Was darfst Du denn nicht essen?" fragte Sammy nach dem essen.

„Zum beispiel den Wein, den er gerade trinkt." House goss Wilson nach.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, Sammy." Wilson wehrte ab. Er wollte nicht, dass Sammy sich jetzt schlecht fühlte – sie kochte wirklich gut und gab sich mit ihnen so viel Mühe. „Ich habe wirklich nur versucht, House davon abzuhalten, weil ich Nieren eklig finde. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass ich ihn ´rumkriege, wenn ich auf den Essensvorschriften herumreite, weil House das NORMALERWEISE akzeptiert." Gab er zu.

House zeigte vorwurfsvoll auf Wilson „Du hinterhältiger Mistkerl!"

„Ja." Wilson sah fast zufrieden aus.

„Ich hätte fast mein Essen weggeworfen!" House war entsetzt

„Die Hunde hätten sich gefreut." Wilson grinste frech.

„James!" Sammy tadelte den Onkologen. Der war ja wirklich weit schlimmer, als man auf Anhieb glauben wollte!

„Er macht so was dauernd mit mir." verteidigte Wilson sich.

„Ich denke, ich WILL Dich gar nicht küssen." House verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust mal sehen, wie lange Wilson das aushalten würde!

Stella musste lachen: Die beiden würden wohl nie aufhören, sich gegenseitig Streiche zu spielen!


	2. Chapter 2

House klappte sein Handy zu „Wir müssen wissen, ob ´ne Infektion im Gehirn vorliegt

Ein voller Bauch macht müde und als House kurz einnickte, beschloss er, früh schlafen zu gehen – die Ruhe hier, am Ende der Welt – ließ wirklich alle Anspannung von ihm abfallen und damit kam ein großes Schlafbedürfnis. Wilson war heute bei den Kindern eingeplant. Er lag im Bett, und versuchte tatsächlich, sich für den Traum ein anderes Ende vorzustellen. Würde Wilson ein Wonder-Boy cape tragen? Nein, er wäre inkognito unterwegs, ohne Krawatte! Er nahm sich fest vor, sollte er heute Nacht davon träumen, dann mit dem neuen Ende!

Dann massierte er sein Bein und begann seine Entspannungsübungen. Er fragte sich, ob er bei all dem Gelächter, das aus der Küche kam, würde einschlafen können. Darüber schlief er ein.

Da das Wetter phantastisch war, saßen sie am frühen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages auf der Veranda. Man unterhielt sich über Nichtigkeiten, lachte viel und genoss die träge, entspannte Atmosphäre. House döste in einem Liegestuhl, als ein alter Buick vorfuhr. Der Mann, der ausstieg war noch älter als der Wagen. Er holte eine schwarze Tasche vom Rücksitz und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus.

„Ah, erinnerst Du Dich noch an Doc Smith?" Gordons Augen funkelten.

„Oh… ja…" House sah sich um, auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg. DEM hatte er ja den Briefkasten angezündet.

„Hey, Gordon. Alles klar?" Smith kam auf die Veranda und sah sich um „Ach ja, ihr habt ja Besuch." neugierig sah der alte Arzt die unbekannten Gesichter an. Der Mann mit Stock sah aus wie Alan in älter, es war also wohl Verwandtschaft.

„Du erinnerst Dich vielleicht an meinen Neffen Greg hier." Gordon zeigte auf House.

„Hmm… Moment mal… der Bengel, der mir dauernd den Briefkasten abgefackelt hat?" man konnte sehen, wie der alte Mann den Kamm aufstellte.

„Das ist verjährt!" wehrte House ab, „ich war gar nicht strafmündig." Er zeigte auf seinen Onkel „Der da hat die Aufsichtspflicht verletzt!"

„Ist das nicht der gleiche, von dem Du erzählt hast, er sei so'n toller Arzt geworden?" fragte Smith den Onkel.

„Ja, genau. Ich habe auf der Seite nur einen Neffen."

„Hm. So sieht er gar nicht aus." Smith musterte die ausgefransten Jeans, in denen Houses lange Beine steckten.

„Wie muss so einer denn aussehen? Wie Sie?" House warf den Rest eines Apfels einem der Hunde zu.

„House!" zischte Bridges. Drei Paar Augen sahen sie an und sie stöhnte innerlich, weil hier alle auf diesen Namen hörten.

„Ich hab' den Artikel über den Ausbruch von Lassa-Fieber in der Antarktis gelesen." meinte Smith.

„Das war die April-Ausgabe." grinste House. „Bist Du krank?" fragte er seinen Onkel.

„Alt. Die Garantie ist abgelaufen." erklärte Gordon.

„Ja. Und wenn er besser auf sich Acht gäbe, hätte er nicht so hohe Cholesterinwerte." Meckerte der alte Arzt.

Während der Arzt sich routinemäßig um Gordons Zustand kümmerte, warf er House ein paar Symptome an den Kopf, die der betont gelangweilt diagnostizierte. Er begann mit ein paar Äpfeln zu jonglieren.

Wilson stöhnte gequält auf. „Bitte, Herr Kollege, haben Sie erbarmen mit uns! Bringen Sie was wirklich Ausgefallenes oder er ist den Rest des Tages vor Arroganz nicht zu ertragen."

„Ach, Sie sind auch Arzt?"

„Ja, aber sein Fachgebiet ist total öde." meinte House garstig.

„Da kann ich ja mal Urlaub machen." Überlegte Smith

„Nein! WIR sind hier im Urlaub." Protestierte Bridges.

„Zu schade, wirklich." Smith schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und sah House aus dem Augenwinkel scharf an. Aber der war ein zu geübter Spieler als dass er sich so einfach würde ködern lassen. Ausserdem war seine Langeweile noch nicht so weit gewachsen.

Bridges war nicht gewillt, sich diese Geweihgrößen-Vergleiche länger anzuhören und ging in den Garten. Männer waren unfassbar, dachte sie. Wen wollten sie beeindrucken? Hinter dem Haus ertönten laute Schläge und sie war neugierig.

Alan hackte Holz. Sein gebräunter Oberkörper war schweißnass aber trotz des enormen Berges von gespaltenem Holz war keine Ermüdung in seinen Bewegungen zu erkennen. Es war zu sehen, dass der Mann viel körperliche Arbeit verrichtete – die Schultern waren breiter und er war muskulöser als House.

Der erfahrene Jäger spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde und drehte sich um. „Hey." Er lächelte. Alan lachte gerne und viel, das hatte sie bereits gestern festgestellt.

„Ganz schön fleißig." Bridges deutete auf das Holz.

„Na ja, Dad wird nicht jünger, und momentan liege ich ihnen auf der Tasche." Alan zuckte mit den Schultern – eine ihr so vertraute Geste, dass sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was?" Alan lachte sie an.

„Ihr seht euch so ähnlich, das ist unglaublich."

„Och, na ja. SO sehr nun auch wieder nicht." wehrte der jüngere ab. Er mochte diese Vergleiche mit seinem Cousin nicht! Alan stellte die Axt weg und bot Stella von der eiskalten Coke an. Sie nahm die Flasche und trank.

„Was ist mit seinem Bein passiert?" fragte Alan. Sie schlenderten in Richtung des Flusses, während sie redeten. Bridges erklärte Alan in verständlichen Worten, was vorgefallen war. Sie merkte, dass er ein der einen oder anderen Stelle dennoch nicht mitkam und erklärte die komplizierteren Dinge nochmal ausführlicher.

Alan fragte sich, ob sie ihn für einen Volltrottel hielt, weil er all diese Dinge nicht verstand. Die Frau war ihm haushoch überlegen, das hatte er auf Anhieb erkannt. „Das ist ziemlich beschissen, schätze ich."

„Ja, ist es. Nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen. Aber er hat damit quasi auch den Gebrauch der rechten Hand verloren, solange er herumläuft."

„Hmmm…" Alan setzte sich am Ufer ins Gras

„Ihr mögt euch nicht besonders, oder?" Stella hatte ein Gespür für solche Dinge

Alan lachte freudlos. „Wenn er in den Ferien hier war hatte ich nicht viel zu lachen."

„Wieso?"

„Mein Onkel – Gregs Vater – hat immer so komische Sachen gesagt, von wegen, dass man wohl die Kinder vertauscht hätte. War natürlich Blödsinn, ich bin ja fünf Jahre jünger als Greg. Aber Greg fand das überhaupt nicht witzig und hat mich im Gegenzug vermöbelt, wann immer er konnte."

Bridges seufzte. „Das ist ziemlich lange her, Alan."

Alan brummelte irgendwas.

„Ich weiß, dass das nichts entschuldigt, aber er hatte es nicht leicht, glaube mir."

„Schau ihn Dir doch an: er hat alles! Ist in der Welt ´rumgekommen, hat Geld, Ruhm, einen wahnsinns Job in der Stadt -"

„Bist Du eifersüchtig?"

Alan schwieg betroffen.

„er hat vieles nicht, was für Dich selbstverständlich ist. Und ich bin mir sicher, er würde sofort tauschen, wenn er könnte. Den Ruhm will er nicht, das Geld – OK, es macht natürlich vieles einfacher, aber am Ende kann es ihn auch nicht heilen oder auch nur die Schmerzen nehmen."

Alan warf einen Stein in den Fluss. Er sah Stella an – diese Frau war unglaublich! Sie sah nicht nur gut aus und war intelligent, sie VERSTAND ihn auch. Aber sie war außer Reichweite für ihn. Völlig. Er seufzte „Ziemlich kindisch, was?"

„Ach, keiner kann immer nur vernünftig sein." Sie ließ einen flachen Stein über die Wellen springen. „Aber überleg's Dir noch Mal. Das hier ist alles, was er an Familie hat. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr euch vertragen würdet."

Schritte knirschen auf dem Schotter und hielten hinter ihnen an. Alan sah auf und starrte in Gregs finsteres Gesicht. „Ich… geh dann mal weitermachen." Der jüngste House verkrümelte sich schnell.

„Na, Spaß mit dem kleinen House gehabt?" er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Stock.

„Es war … interessant." Sie stand auf und legte ihren Arm um seine Taille. Gemeinsam sahen sie auf den Fluss.

„Gefallt er Dir?"

„Kriegst Du jetzt wieder einen Anfall von Eifersucht?" es war an Bridges, genervt zu sein.

House sah weg. Ja, er WAR eifersüchtig. Alan war ein Spiegel, den er nicht sehen wollte, denn Alan war heil.

„Mir gefallen viele Männer, House." Bridges lächelte House frech an, „Aber ich liebe nur zwei. Und daran wird auch Dein Cousin nichts ändern. Und so, wie Deine Augen ständig in Lisas Ausschnitt fallen, so schaue ich auch hin, wo es mir gefällt. Ich esse aber zu Hause, keine Sorge."

„Gut. Sonst müsste ich ihn tatsächlich nochmal vermöbeln." grummelte House, bevor sie sich küssten. Dann fiel ihm ein, warum er überhaupt nach ihr gesucht hatte „Felix hat Hunger, du machst besser die Milchbar auf, Frau."

In der Nacht klingelte das Telefon und Gordon klopfte an der Tür zum Kinderschlafzimmer. Nach einer vollen Minute machte House die Tür auf „Huh?"

„Das ist für Dich."

„House."

„Hallo? Sind Sie Dr. Gregory House?" fragte eine Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Ja. Wer sind Sie?"

„DER Dr. House aus Princeton, ja?"

„Ja. Was zur Hölle wollen Sie?" er konnte wegen der Kinder nicht so laut reden, wie er es gerne getan hätte. Endlich schlief er mal mehr als drei Stunden am Stück und dann rief irgendein Idiot an!

„Ich bin Dr. Johnson aus dem Greenbrier Valley Medical Center. Dr. Smith meinte, Sie wäre in der Nähe und –„

„Hey, es ist drei Uhr nachts, kommen Sie zur Sache, damit ich auflegen kann!" blaffte House mit gedämpfter Stimme. Das konnte er in jeder Lautstärke und Tonlage.

„Wir haben hier ein Kleinkind, bei dem wir nicht mehr weiter wissen. Es schreit ohne Ende und hat Fieber…" der Arzt schilderte noch einige Symptome. House spielte mit seinem Stock.

„Haben Sie auf Influenza getestet?" fragte House

„Ist es nicht."

„Ist das Kind lichtempfindlich? Nackensteifigkeit? Was genau tut denn weh?"

„Ähm… keine Ahnung… es ist erst ein halbes Jahr alt."

„Dann finden Sie das gefälligst raus und stellen Sie sicher, dass es keine Tollwut ist!" House legte auf und sich wieder ins Bett. Das fehlte noch, dass ihn jetzt jeder Wald- und Wiesenarzt aus dem Bett klingelte!

Zwei Stunden später klingelte das Telefon erneut. House stöhnte, Felix wachte auf und weinte. Er nahm ‚seinen' Sohn hoch und trug ihn in das Nachbarzimmer. Damit war die ganze Familie wach. Super. Nebenan klingelte immer noch das Telefon. Da war jemand hartnäckig!

„Was ist denn? Ich dachte, Du wärest heute Nacht dran?" Stella blinzelte House an.

„Die späte Rache von Doc Smith." erklärte House, aber niemand verstand das so wirklich. „Das Krankenhaus um die Ecke will ´ne Diagnose. Smith hat ihnen gesteckt, dass ich hier bin."

„Oh. Und?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann nicht telefonieren, wenn DEIN Sohn so einen Radau macht." erklärte House Wilson und ging dann wieder rüber.

„Wenn nicht gerade irgendwer ganz spektakulär krepiert, mach ich an Ihnen ´ne Vivisektion!" schnauzte House ins Telefon.

Am anderen Ende herrschte einen Moment lang Schweigen. „A-also, wir können Tollwut ausschließen und.. ähm… das Kind redet nicht – wir wissen nicht, was genau weh tut."

„Rufen Sie ihren Pädiater an."

„Ich BIN der Pädiater."

„Gott steh uns bei." murmelte House gerade so laut, dass man es am anderen Ende der Leitung verstehen konnte. „Ich komme mal vorbei." er war jetzt sowieso so wach, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.

House lugte ins Nebenzimmer „Ich fahr mal da hin. Die können nicht mal in der eigenen Nase bohren."

„Soll ich mitkommen?"

„Du meinst, es ist Krebs?" House riss seinen Augen demonstrativ auf.

„Nein, aber die sind Dich nicht gewöhnt. Am Ende kommt noch wer zu Schaden." erläuterte Wilson.

„Quatsch!"

„Fahr mit." Bridges nickte. Das war alles, was Wilson brauchte. Er sprang in seine Jeans und ein Sweatshirt, währen House sind etwas anzog und Victoria zu Bridges trug.

Sie betraten die Klinik, die einen überraschend modernen Eindruck machte. „Irgend ein Pädiater hat angerufen. House." murrte House am Empfang. Die Schwester erklärte ihnen den Weg. Seite an Seite gingen die Beiden den Gang entlang. Wilson fiel automatisch mit House in Gleichschritt – das war keine bewusste Handlung mehr, nach so vielen Jahren.

„Dr. House!" ein Arzt in OP-Kleidung kam ihnen entgegengeeilt und steuerte sehr zielgerecht auf Wilson zu. Der deutete nur mit dem Daumen auf House.

„Ich bin Dr. House. Das ist Dr. Wilson. Er ist mein Übersetzer." Sagte House an Stelle einer Begrüßung.

„Hier entlang, bitte." Schon auf dem Gang war das durchdringende Geschrei des Kindes zu hören.

House blieb stehen. „Wo ist denn die Akte?"

„Da drin." Johnson zeigt auf das Behandlungszimmer.

„Dann schaffen Sie die mal bei."

Den irritierten Blick beantwortete Wilson „Er findet, es lenkt ihn zu sehr ab. Er möchte sich zunächst ganz mit den objektiven Daten vertraut machen."

House studierte die Akte, Wilson sah ihm über die Schulter.

„Das Kind ist zu klein für sein Alter." murmelte House.

„Und zu leicht für seine Größe." ergänzte Wilson. Die Hypophysenhormone waren OK. „Meningitis?"

„Also, wenn sie darauf nicht selbst gekommen sind, sollte man sie einsperren." House stieß die Tür auf und schrie über den Lärm hinweg „Meningitis ausgeschlossen?"

„Ja."

„Mittels LP?"

Kopfschütteln. Houses Blick fiel auf das Kind. Was war das denn? Er ging in den Raum hinein und sah den sechs Monate alten Jungen an – total zerstochen! Waren das Flohbisse? Wanzen? Für Mückenstiche waren die Male zu klein. „Haben Sie Zecken gefunden?"

„Nein."

„Haben sie Zecken gesucht?"

„Natürlich!"

„OK, machen Sie die LP und entnehmen Sie genug, damit sie auch auf Borreliose testen können." Damit ging er nach draußen.

„Gibt's hier Kaffee?" baggerte er eine Schwester rüde an.

Sie brachte Kaffee für beide und Wilson dankte der angesäuerten Frau. House hatte keine Denkhilfe dabei und spielte daher mit seinem Stock. Das Geschrei im Behandlungsraum ebbte für einen Moment ab.

Er hockte sich auf dem Gang auf einen unfassbar unbequemen Plastikstuhl und wartete. Dachte nach, während seine Stirn wieder und wieder rhythmisch gegen den Griff seines Stockes schlug. Sie hatten keine Zecke gefunden aber das Kind war von Insektenstichen übersät. Vielleicht war die Zecke schon weg? Zu blöde.

Das Kind schrie nun mit neuer Kraft – House war sich sicher, das das Angst war. Angst und Schmerz. Er lugte durch das Glasfenster in der Tür und sah, wie der Assistenzarzt wieder und wieder das sich windende Kind aus seinen Händen rutschen ließ.

Er platzte in den Behandlungsraum „Was zur Hölle machen Sie da? Wollen sie den Jungen paralysieren?"

„Ich kann es nicht festhalten." Stammelte der Assi.

„Ich kann es nicht festhalten." Äffte House ihn böse nach „Was sind Sie für ´ne Pussy, dass sie ein Baby nicht festhalten können?"

„Ich tu' ihm sonst weh." verteidigte sich der junge Mann.

„Na und wenn schon!" House war schon dabei, sich einen Einwegkittel und Handschuhe anzuziehen. „Sie müssen lernen, welcher Schmerz Sinn macht und welcher nicht. Gehen Sie heim zu Mami!" er schubste den Assistenzarzt rüde aus dem Weg. „Wilson!"

Der Onkologe steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein „Was ist denn?"

„Zeig dem Jungen mal, wie man ´ne LP macht!" während Wilson sich anzog, strich House dem Säugling beruhigend über den Rücken. Der behandelnde Arzt stand dabei und war gespannt, wie diese Snobs aus der Großen Stadt das nun erledigen würden.

Wilson stand nun House gegenüber, die Punktionsnadel in der Hand, er sah House über den Mundschutz hinweg an und nickte.

„OK." House griff das Kind sanft an den Schultern und Hüften, damit es sich nicht wehrte, wiegte es in Sicherheit. Als er einen guten Halt hatte, packte er unerbittlich zu und bog das Kind zusammen. Es schrie voller Angst, konnte sich aber nicht aus dieser Umklammerung lösen. „Los!"

Wilsons Hand war schon auf der Wirbelsäule und als House ihm das Signal gab, stieß er die Nadel zwischen die Wirbelkörper. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein so kleiner Mensch so unglaublich laut schreien konnte! Zur Angst gesellte sich jetzt noch Schmerz. Aber Wilson konnte beinahe ebenso unerbittlich sein wie House, wenn es um Patienten ging. Das Geschrei würde ihn nicht ablenken.

„Scheiße!" fluchte Wilson. Der Liquor schoss ihm entgegen!

„Was? Bist Du daneben?"

„Nein." Wilson hielt das Reagenzglas unter und zog dann schnell die Nadel zurück. „Fertig."

House ließ das Kind los, sicherte nur mit den Händen ab, damit der Kleine Kerl nicht vom Tisch fiel. „Was war das?"

„Da ist viel zu viel Druck drauf, House." Wilson gab die Probe zu Untersuchung an den lokalen Arzt. Der konnte nicht fassen, wie kalt diese beiden agierten.

„Hydrocephalus." Kommentierte House. "Das hätte früher auffallen sollen." Er tastete vorsichtig den Schädel ab – die Fontanellen waren tatsächlich etwas ausgebeult. Zu hoher Druck. „Bereiten sie die OP vor." House hatte so selbstverständlich die Kontrolle übernommen, dass keiner wirklich daran zweifelte. Es war gut möglich, das das Kind einfach ‚nur' barbarische Kopfschmerzen durch den erhöhten Hirnwasserdruck hatte. Bei all dem Geschrei war die erhöhte Temperatur wahrscheinlich gar kein Fieber. „Fahren wir." Er hatte nicht vor, zu warten, bis die OP vorbei war – das könnte Stunden dauern!

Auf dem weg zurück bog House auf einen Feldweg ein und fuhr in den Wald.

„Willst Du mich entführen?" fragte Wilson grinsend.

„Blödsinn." House parkte den Wagen am Ende des Weges und humpelte voran. „Los, komm!"

Auf einer Hügelkuppe lag ein kleiner See friedlich in der Morgendämmerung, die jetzt im Osten den Himmel azur und rosa färbte. Der Kondensstreifen eines Flugzeugs strahle wie ein Kratzer in buntem Glas. Um sie herum wachten die Vögel gerade auf. House stand hinter Wilson, ohne ihn zu berühren. Dennoch war er so nah, dass Wilson die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte. „Hier hab' ich zum ersten Mal einen Mädchen geküsst." murmelte House. Er lachte leise „War ziemlich katastrophal! Danach hatte ich keine Lust mehr auf so'n Mist, weil sie mir in die Zunge gebissen hatte."

Wilson musste auch lachen. Dann spürte er Houses Arme, die sich um ihn schlossen, das Kinn des anderen auf seiner Schulter, Bartstoppeln, die an seinem Ohr kratzten, der warme Hauch eines leisen Seufzers von House - und dann ging die Sonne auf. Riesig, blutrot und blendend erhob sich der Feuerball hinter den Hügeln der Appalachen. Die Sterne erloschen, einer nach dem anderen Eine Lärche stieg in den brennenden Himmel auf und sang ihr Lied. Wilson dachte, das sei einer der wenigen perfekten Momente seines Lebens.

Es war großartig und voller Frieden. House war immer hierhin gelaufen, wenn er Ruhe brauchte. Für ihn war dieser Platz beinahe heilig. Er holte tief Luft und löste sich von Wilson. Das Schauspiel war vorbei, die Sonne hatte sich vom Horizont gelöst und der Tag die Herrschaft über das Land zurückerobert. Als Wilson sich nicht rührte, tippte House ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ja, ich komme." Es war wirklich wunderschön hier. Wilson fragte sich, warum House ihn hierhin gebracht hatte. Aber er fragte nicht. Die Erklärung würde von selbst kommen oder gar nicht. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt.

Zurück im Auto fuhr House nicht sofort los. „Das da oben – das Bild, das habe ich immer bei mir. Wenn ich mich nicht so gut fühle oder ich meine Entspannungsübungen mache, dann denke ich an den See da oben bei Sonnenaufgang. Daran, wie friedlich dort alles ist, die Stille…. Ich wollte, dass Du das siehst, weil…" House zuckte mit den Schultern und startete den Motor. Mit etwas Glück gab es schon Frühstück, wenn sie ankamen!

„Danke." Sagte Wilson. „Danke für's Teilen." House hatte ihm einen weiteren Blick in sein Inneres geschenkt. Wilson unterdrückte ein Grinsen – irgendwann würden sie diese Nuss komplett geknackt haben!

„Was gibt's zu grinsen?" fragte House, der während er fuhr, Wilson aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

„Wir knacken die Nuss."

„Gebt euch nicht zuviel Mühe, von DEM Inhalt kann man nicht leben."

„Oh doch!"

„Außerdem, bilde Dir mal nicht zu viel drauf ein. Ich lasse euch nur sehen was ich zeigen WILL." Wilson glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass er es schaffen würde, all seine sorgsam aufgebauten Wände zu durchbrechen, ohne dass er es zuließ?

„Träum weiter." Wilson sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte deswegen nicht, dass House durchaus beunruhigt war.

Wilson schaffte es irgendwie, Gordon unter vier Augen zu sprechen, während House unter der Dusche war.

„Was gibt's denn, James Wilson?" Gordon hatte die Angewohnheit, bei wichtigen Angelegenheiten die Leute beim vollen Namen zu nennen. Und ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Wilson etwas Wichtiges von ihm wollte.

„Es gibt hier in der Nähe einen kleinen See auf einer Hügelkuppe. Man kann auf einem Feldweg fast ganz hinauf fahren. Am Ufer liegt ein riesiger Findling." Wilson versuchte, den Ort so gut er konnte, zu beschreiben.

„Du meinst den ´Coon's Pond', denke ich."

„Weißt Du, wem das gehört?"

„Das ist Staatsforst. Was hast Du vor? Das Land ist wertlos."

„House hat mir den Platz heute Morgen gezeigt." Wilson ignorierte die leichte Irritation, die es verursachte, wenn er Gregory wie üblich auch hier ‚House' nannte, „Er… er tut nichts ohne Grund, also muss dieser Ort ihm viel bedeuten. Wenn's geht würde ich das Stück Land gerne für ihn kaufen."

Gordon sah Wilson lange Zeit an „Du liebst ihn wirklich." er hatte gedacht, Stella wäre der maßgebliche Kitt der Dreiecksbeziehung, dass die beiden Männer sich mochten, gute Freunde waren.. Aber nein, es war deutlich komplizierter!

Wilson wurde rot und rieb sich seinen Nacken während ein verschämtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien „Ja. Total."

„Ich werde mal ein wenig herumtelefonieren. Gibt es eine Grenze? Wie viel willst Du ausgeben?"

„Soviel wie es kostet." Wilson dachte nicht eine Sekunde darüber nach.

„Dann betrachte das als erledigt, James Wilson." Gordon nickte mit einem breiten Grinsen. Greg hatte es verdammt gut getroffen!

An diesem Tag war House irgendwie nicht auf der Höhe. Bridges merkte, dass er geistig abwesend war, kaum ein geistreicher oder beißender Kommentar kam von ihm und er spiele auch nur lustlos mit den Kindern. Nach dem Mittagessen verzog er sich sogar für ein Schläfchen. Das kam Bridges mehr als merkwürdig vor und sie schnappte sich Wilson.

„Ist in der Klinik heute Nacht irgendwas passiert?" fragte sie ihn

„Nein. Also, klar er hat alle Welt beleidigt und den behandelnden Arzt entmachtet, aber nichts besonderes." rekapitulierte Wilson. „Warum fragst Du?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist so still heute."

„Vielleicht ist er einfach müde." Wilson legte einen Arm um Stella. Sie machte sich zu viele Sorgen! „Oder es ist eine verzögerte Reaktion auf das, was in dem Haus passierte. Stern sagte, so etwas könnte durchaus passieren."

„hmmm…"

„Stella, entspann' Dich doch mal. Was soll hier schon passieren?" Wilsons Hände fingen an, Bridges' verspannte Schultern zu massieren.

„Du hast ja Recht." Sie lehnte sich gegen Wilson. Um sich abzulenken, versuchte Bridges, das Thema zu wechseln, „Und, wirst Du jetzt öfter jagen gehen?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Ich meine – na ja, es war ganz spannend und aufregend. Aber das war mehr, um es mal live erlebt zu haben. Das ist schon anders, als es im Fernsehen zu sehen."

„Stadtkind." ärgerte Bridges ihn gutmütig.

„Ja."

„Sollen wir mal sehen, wo man eine Kuh melken kann?"

„Übertreib's nicht!" warnte Wilson. Er senkte seine Stimme eine Oktave: „Jagen ist ein aggressiver, männlicher Sport."

„Sport?"

„Wettbewerb. Wettbewerb ist sportlich. Ergo…"

Bridges runzelte die Stirn „Also, manchmal denke ich, eure verqueren männlichen Gedanken werde ich nie verstehen."

Wilson lachte leise und küsste sie flüchtig, „Das ist OK. Dafür hab' ich ja House."

„Halleluja! Die Einfühlsamkeit in Person. Gelobt sei der Herr!" rief Bridges aus. Wilson starrte sie an und dann platzten beide vor Lachen.

Trotz des positiven Effekts, den Wilson auf Bridges hatte, war sie doch eine Frau und musste daher die Situation mit Worten lösen. Sie schlich sich in das Zimmer, in dem House sein Nickerchen hielt. Zu ihrer Überraschung schlief der gar nicht! Er saß auf dem Bett und jonglierte mit seinem Stock. Bridges kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er angestrengt nachdachte. „Einen Penny für Deine Gedanken."

„Mehr bin ich nicht wert?" konterte House.

„Ich zahle nicht im Voraus. Ich kaufe nicht die Katze im Sack." Bridges setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett und sah House an.

Der schien sie noch eine ganze Weile zu ignorieren, wirbelte den Stock unablässig im Kreis – links herum, rechts herum. Dann legte er ihn beiseite und blickte Bridges an. „Wilson will Sex."

Bridges beeilte sich, mir ihren Gedanken den gleichen Punkt zu erreichen, wie House. Wilson war ein Mann. Männer wollten immer Sex. House dagegen würde sich nicht damit aufhalten, das Offensichtliche festzustellen. SIE dagegen war wohl lange Zeit von völlig falschen Annahmen ausgegangen. „Oh…" sagte sie mit leichter Überraschung.

„Ja." House nickte kurz und schwieg dann wieder vor sich hin.

„Ich verstehe nicht so genau, was Dir daran so zu schaffen macht." gestand Stella vorsichtig.

„Weil…" oh, fuck, er war einfach so schlecht darin, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen! Das war fast schon peinlich. „Was, wenn es ihm nicht gefällt?"

„Es ist nicht jedermanns Geschmack." Stellas Stimme war nachdenklich

„Ja…"

„Das wäre KEINE Zurückweisung, House."

House seufzte „Was, wenn … wenn ich's nicht mag?"

„House?" was redete er denn da? „Oh mein Gott!" Bridges riss die Augen auf. „Du bist…"

„Theoretiker. Ja." House nickte.

Bridges schwieg. Das machte die Sache etwas komplizierter, aber die beiden waren weder dumm noch überhastige Teens. „Also… was soll ich sagen? Um das mit den Worten eines Kollegen zu sagen ‚Loch ist Loch'?"

„Deswegen will Wilson das Einlochen übernehmen." House biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich denke, ich werd's ihn halt mal machen lassen."

„DAS ist eine total beschissene Idee."

„Aber… er MÖCHTE es!" House wusste nicht, wie er Wilson was abschlagen sollte, wusste nicht, ob er das wollte, es konnte.

„House, hör auf meinen Rat als Frau." Bridges griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich denke, ihr Männer steht ganz anders zu Sex als Frauen, ja. Und ich denke das hat was damit zu tun, dass ihr im Allgemeinen den aktiven, aggressiven Part habt. Ihr gebt. Wir empfangen. Wenn Du Dich darauf einlässt, zu empfangen, dann ist das eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Dich. Das solltest Du nicht ‚über Dich ergehen' lassen. Du willst es, oder es läuft nicht." Stella war sehr bestimmt. House könnte verwundet werden – und zwar nicht auf körperlicher Ebene.

„Ich… ich möchte… auch mal was geben."

Bridges sah ihn fast mitleidig an. House wusste, wie verkorkst er war und dass er sich kaum ändern würde. Trotzdem – oder gerade deswegen – war es ihm ein Bedürfnis, etwas zu tun, was für ihn untypisch war. „Du gibst doch! Du schenkst uns so viel Vertrauen. Meinst Du, uns ist nicht klar, wie schwierig das für Dich ist? Du liebst ihn. Wilson weiß das."

„Aber Wilson -"

„House, Wilson wird das nicht so wollen. Wenn Du das machst – das ist, als ob Du einem Hund die Reste zuwirfst, die sonst keiner will. Das wird euch beide verletzen!"

„Er ist kein Idiot. Er würde nichts kaputt machen." schnaubte House. Bridges sollte Wilson besser kennen!

„Da drin, Du Depp!" Bridges stieß ihren Finger in Houses Brust. „So, wie Du allen Einblick gewährst, merkt man das ja frühestens zwei Monate später. Glaub mir, es kann sehr verletzend sein, ganz ohne Fissuren. Das ist nicht die Situation, um den starken Mann zu spielen."

House sah sie lange an, bis Bridges wegsah. „OK."

„Gut." Bridges stand auf und gab House eine Zehndollarnote. Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Das war's wert." grinste sie.

„Schnalle!" House lachte leise. Jetzt war er so ruhig, dass er auch tatsächlich zu seinem Mittagsschläfchen kam, wenn auch verspätet.

Gabriel entschuldigte sich am Nachmittag telefonisch. Wegen eines Unfalls mit einem Gefangenentransport mussten alle verfügbaren Kräfte Straßensperren errichten. Er würde es nicht schaffen, wie geplant am Abend mit seiner Frau vorbeizukommen. Er hoffte, es würde am folgenden Tag klappen.

Später, die Kinder schliefen bereits, rief das Krankenhaus wieder an. Der Pädiater Johnson berichtete, dass das Befinden des Kindes sich nach der OP kurz gebessert habe, jetzt aber die Symptome zurückzukehren schienen.

„Testen Sie auf Polio." riet House. Als Johnson widersprechen wollte, belehrte House ihn darüber, dass Hydrocephalie durchaus eine Folge von Polio sein konnte, wenn auch nur sehr selten. „Es wird nicht langweilig." murmelte er. House zückte sein Handy und rief Chase an. Zwei Köpfe waren besser als einer und er brauchte jemanden, der ihm widersprach.

„Hallo?" eine träge Stimme antwortete.

House riss die Augen auf und deutete auf sein Handy. Wilson und Bridges beugten sich vor.

„Hallo? Wer ist da?" fragte die Stimme nocheinmal.

„Meine Güte, Dr. Cameron! Wo ist mein Intensivmediziner geblieben?"

„Dr. House… haben Sie nicht Urlaub?" Cameron klang wunderbar ertappt. House freute sich diebisch! Im Hintergrund lachte Wilson laut

„Cameron, Sie wissen doch, ich bin immer im Dienst. Schaffen Sie mal Chase ans Telefon – falls Sie ihm noch einen Rest Hirn gelassen haben." House machte eine obszöne Geste für Wilson, damit es wirklich keine Zweifel mehr gab, warum Cameron am Telefon von Chase war. Sammy hielt House ein Stück Seife hin, begleitet von einem tadelnden Blick.

House nahm die Seife mit Todesverachtung und leckte einmal daran. Damit war ja wohl der Sühne Genüge getan, oder?

„Ah, Dr. Chase! Sie können noch reden, wunderbar!"

Wilson und Bridges konnten nicht aufhören, zu lachen und verließen den Raum, um House ein ruhiges Telefonat zu ermöglichen.

„House? Sie haben Urlaub…" murmelte der Intensivmediziner

„Aber Sie nicht! Patient, 6 Monate, männlich, weiß. Hydrocephalus, Insektenstiche, Fieber, untergewichtig leidet seit einer Woche an Schmerzen. LP ist negativ auf Borelliose und Meningitis. Sie haben einen Shunt gelegt und die Symptome haben sich kurz gebessert."

„Polio?"

„Wird gerade getestet. Sonst noch eine Idee?"

„Borreliose manifestiert sich nicht unbedingt als erstes im Hirn. Wenn das Kind stabil genug ist, sollten Sie die Milz biopsieren."

„Hmmm." House nickte. „Wenn Ihnen noch was einfällt, so zwischen zwei Nummern, dann rufen Sie an, klar?"

„Jederzeit, Boss. Bei Ihnen kann man ja nichts stören." Konterte Chase mit einem Grinsen und legte auf.

„Bastard!"

Chase rief fast sofort zurück und House nahm das Gespräch an „Sie sind ja schneller als eine Maus!"

„Ha. Ha." antwortete Cameron, „Wenn Sie mal ihre Hormone in den Griff kriegen können? Ist das Kind in der Entwicklung zurückgeblieben?"

„Etwas. Es löst auch noch keine Integrale zweiter Ordnung."

„Alexanderkrankheit." offerierte Cameron als Diagnose.

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht? Vier von fünf Symptomen treffen zu -"

„Weil das eine Scheiß-Diagnose ist! Denken Sie sich was Besseres aus!" House legte auf.

„Was war denn?" Wilson war neugiierig, was House so vehement verneint hatte.

„Alexanderkrankheit."

„Das wäre schlecht." Wilson nickte.

House nahm sich wieder das Telefon seines Onkels – er vermied es tunlichst, seine eigene Telefonnummer preiszugeben! – und rief wieder im Hinterwäldlerkrankenhaus an, wo er ruppig eine Biopsie der Milz forderte. Als die protestierten, meinte er nur lapidar „Rufen Sie nicht mehr an – oder geben Sie die Ergebnisse der Biopsie durch. Ihre Entscheidung."

„Die Biopsienadel ist halb so groß wie das Kind", grübelte Wilson.

„Klasse, dann können sie's ja nicht verfehlen. Ich geh' spazieren." House rappelte sich auf, streckte sich und hinkte nach draussen. Er musste nachdenken und Bewegung half dabei.. Vielleicht würde er Foreman aufwecken und sich mit dem noch ein bisschen streiten, das half sehr oft.

„Was ist das für eine Krankheit?" wollte Sammy wissen, die zwar wusste, dass das örtliche Krankenhaus Gregs Hilfe beanspruchte, aber sonst nichts wusste.

„Das Gehirn wächst unkontrolliert weiter. Man weiß nicht, was es verursacht, daher kann man auch nichts dagegen tun. Die Kinder werden nicht sehr alt, sie sind in ihrer Entwicklung zurückgeblieben. Die Eltern können nur zusehen. House hasst solche Fälle, weil er sie nicht lösen kann." Wilson rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Aber er hat dem Krankenhaus nichts gesagt?"

„Es gibt keinen Test, dessen Ergebnis sagt: positiv auf Alexanderkrankheit." erklärte Wilson geduldig.

„So wie für AIDS." fragte Gordon.

„Genau." Wilson nickte. „Wenn eine bestimmte Zahl von Symptomen zutrifft, kann man Alexander vermuten. House wird das nicht zugeben, bis nicht alle anderen Möglichkeiten definitiv ausgeschlossen sind."

„Er gibt nie auf, was?"

„Er gibt nicht auf, nein. Aber er weiß, wann es genug ist. Er erkennt den Punkt, an dem man einen Schritt zurück machen muss, weil nichts mehr geht. Sein Team versteht das manchmal nicht. Dann halten sie ihn für einen herzlosen Bastard."

„Das ist sicher nicht einfach, wenn man erkennt, dass man gar nichts tun kann. Die armen Eltern!" Sammy stellte sich das grausam vor.

„House ist ein miserabler Verlierer." Wilson nickte.

„Verlierer?", Gordon runzelte sie Stirn, „das ist doch kein Spiel!"

„Nein. Aber… er will Recht behalten. Und das hat er meistens. Er riskiert manchmal Kopf und Kragen, wenn es darum geht, sich für seine Patienten stark zu machen. Mehr als jeder andere." Wilson erzählte ihnen, wie House für einen Patienten ein ‚schlechtes' Herz auftrieb, weil das Transplantationskommitee seinen Patienten nicht als geeigneten Empfänger einstufen wollte.

Gordon nickte mit sichtbarem Stolz. Bridges dachte, was es doch für eine Schande war, dass House diese Anerkennung zu Hause nie bekommen hatte.

House wusste nicht so recht, was ihn da aufgeweckt hatte – sein Bein war es nicht. Ein Fuß lugte unter der Bettdecke hervor, war eiskalt, und Bridges lag halb auf ihm. Zwar wachte er mittlerweile nicht mehr auf, wenn Bridges oder Wilson sich nachts um ihn wickelten. Aber wenn er erst einmal wach war, konnte House SO nicht wieder einschlafen! Vorsichtig deckte er seine Beine wieder anständig zu, dann drehte er sich vorsichtig zur Seite. Bridges rutschte herunter und beschwerte sich schlaftrunken.

Ein Rumpeln. Nicht allzu laut, House konnte nicht erkennen, woher es kam.

„Was war das?" murmelte Bridges.

„Vielleicht ein Waschbär. Schlaf." Er küsste ihre Stirn und machte auch die Augen wieder zu. Bridges zuckte ein oder zwei Mal beim Einschlafen zusammen, was House jedes Mal wieder weckte. Er lag aber schon an der äußersten Kante der zusammen geschobenen Betten. HINTER Stella war Platz satt. Also rollte er sie weg.

„Lass mich schlafen!" nörgelte die Frau schlaftrunken.

House grunzte. Schloss die Augen… döste ein….

Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag weckte House. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Halse als er sich im Bett sitzend fand. „Fuck." murmelte er.

„Was war das?"

„Klang, als sei jemand hingefallen. Ich seh' mal nach." Er griff nach seinem Stock und humpelte aus dem Zimmer.

Bridges wartete und wartete. House kam nicht zurück. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht war wirklich jemandem etwas passiert? Sie stand auf und tappte den dunklen Flur entlang…

Als sie plötzlich brutal von hinten gepackt wurde und etwas dünnes, kaltes gegen ihre Kehle presste, machte Bridges sich vor Schreck fast in die Hose.

„Keinen Mucks." Flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Die Hand über ihrem Gesicht hinderte sie am atmen, zusammen mit der augenblicklichen Alarmstimmung keine gute Kombination. „Wenn Du schreist, stech ich dich ab. Klar?"

Stella versuchte, zu nicken. Die Hand verschwand zögerlich von ihrem Gesicht und sie holte tief Luft. Wo war House? Was war hier los?

Die Klinge blieb an ihrem Hals, presste fester gegen die empfindliche Haut während die andere Hand des Mannes sie begrapschte. Bridges wurde bewusst, dass sie nur ein Hemd und einen Slip trug. /das kann man überleben. Es ist nur Schmerz. Schmerz geht vorbei. Das hier geht vorbei./ sie war gelähmt vor Angst.

„Was ist?" eine andere Stimme von vorne, ungeduldig. Der Typ hinter ihr zuckte zusammen und Bridges fühlte, wie etwas ihren Hals herunter tropfte. Der Kerl hatte sie geschnitten! Die Hand verließ ihren Körper und krallte sich in ihren Haaren fest, zwang sie vorwärts, in die Küche. Aus der Speisekammer drang Licht und Bridges sah sich Drei Männern in Häftlingskleidung gegenüber. Sie suchte den Raum nach House ab und fand ihn in einer Ecke am Boden. House blutete aus einer Kopfwunde und sah bewusstlos aus

„House!" sie vergaß völlig, dass sie nichts sagen durfte. Prompt wurde sie hart geschlagen. „Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht?"

„Halt die Fresse, Schlampe!"

„Ist gut, Mac." Einer der drei trat auf sie zu. „Lass sie los."

Zögerlich lockerte der Typ, der wohl Mac hieß, den Griff und noch langsamer verschwand die bedrohliche Klinge von ihrem Hals.

„Wer wohnt sonst noch hier?" fragte der Anführer ruhig.

„Was wollen Sie von uns?" flüsterte sie ängstlich.

„Ich stell' hier die Fragen. Wie viele?"

Bridges Hirn raste, aber sie war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wer waren diese Leute und was wollten sie von ihnen? „Ich… ich…" ein Ausbeinmesser erschien vor ihren Augen, die scharfe, schmale Klinge funkelte im schwachen Licht der Speisekammer. Glitt auf ihrer Haus abwärts, schnitt einen Hemdknopf ab. Ein kleines, winselndes Geräusch stahl sich aus ihrem Mund.

„Je schneller du antwortest, desto eher sind wir hier weg." Der Kerl stand schrecklich nahe bei ihr, er roch nach Kernseife, Wald und Schweiß. Ihr Puls wollte sich nicht beruhigen, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Und je schneller wir weg sind, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Mac sich eine andere Braut aussucht. Du verstehst?"

Oh ja, das verstand sie! „Vier. Vier und… zwei Kinder."

„Na also." Der Mann grinste sie an, das Messer kam zum Stillstand. „Wo?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich … ich bin zu Besuch!"

„Für so ´ne Scheiße hab ich keine Zeit!" zischte der Mann. Die Klinge presste in ihre Brust, war so scharf, dass Bridges gar nicht spürte, wie sie die Haut durchbrach. Nur das leise Kitzeln der Blutstropfen auf ihrem Weg nach unten fühlte sie.

„Ich -"

„Drei oben, Ein Mann und die Kinder hier unten." Eine heisere Stimme kam aus der Ecke, in der der Diagnostiker am Boden lag. Bridges wurde in die Richtung gestoßen sie sank neben House auf die Knie. Sie nahm flüchtig wahr, wie der Anführer sich ein Gewehr geben ließ und dann die anderen losschickte mit dem Auftrag, die restlichen Bewohner herbei zu schaffen.

Starke Arme umfingen sie, hielten sie, vermittelten ihr ein falsches Gefühl von Sicherheit. „Wer sind die?" flüsterte sie verängstigt.

„Gabe hat wohl seine Straßensperre an der falschen Stelle aufgebaut." knirschte House. Sein Bein pochte im Gleichklang mit seinem Schädel. „Die Gewehre haben sie wohl aus unserem Schuppen." Beide erstarrten, als sie Felix schreien hörten. Sie rappelten sich auf, aber das klicken eines Hahns an einer Schrotflinte stoppte sie mitten in der Bewegung.

„Hinsetzen!"

Das Weinen wurde lauter und jetzt mischten sich auch Vickys Rufe mit in den Lärm. Dann erschien Wilson in der Tür. Zerknautscht, verwirrt, verängstigt hielt er seinen Sohn in den Armen. Hinter ihm erschien einer der Ausbrecher, der Victoria mit sich zerrte. Die kleine wehrte sich mit aller Kraft aber sie war natürlich kein Gegner für den riesigen Schwarzen. Wilson wurde in eine andere Ecke geschickt, zusammen mit den Kindern. Man wollte offensichtlich vermeiden, dass die Geiseln sich unterhalten konnten. Diese Kerle wussten, was sie taten, stellte House fest.

Schließlich wurden auch Gordon und Sammy heruntergebracht. Alan konnte keiner finden. „Er wird bei Freunden übernachten," erklärte Gordon, „er ist gestern Abend weggegangen. Er fährt nicht betrunken."

Zwei Flüchtlinge durchsuchten das Haus nach allem, was vielleicht brauchbar war, die anderen stopften sich mit Lebensmitteln aus Kühlschrank und Kammer voll. Felix schrie wie am Spieß, war durch nichts zu beruhigen.

„Bring den Balg zum Schweigen, sonst mach ich das!" schnauzte der nervöseste unter den Häftlingen.

„Er hat Angst und Hunger" erklärte Wilson, „Er kann nichts anderes, es ist ein Baby!"

„Dann fütter ihn!" schnauzte der Anführer.

Niemand wollte preisgeben, dass Bridges die Mutter war, aber erst recht wollte niemand riskieren, dass dem Kind etwas geschah!

„Im Kühlschrank ist seine Milch." sagte Sammy.

Einer riss den Kühlschrank auf und warf ihnen eine Milchflasche rüber.

„Man muss das warm machen."

„Der Balg hält jetzt die Schnauze oder ich mach ihn alle, hast Du das kapiert?"

„Ja. Ja ist gut." Wilson nickte hektisch und versuchte, Felix die eiskalte Milch einzuflößen. Mit wenig Erfolg.

Der Typ, den sie Mac nannten krallte den Jungen an einem Bein und zückte sein Messer.

„Nein!" Bridges sprang auf „Ich kann ihn stillen. Geben Sie ihn mir, BITTE!"

Felix flog durch die Luft, auf Stella zu. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, aber konnte ihn irgendwie noch fangen. Zitternd hockte sie sich hin und knöpfte das Hemd so weit auf, dass sie eine Brust entblößen konnte. Felix war mittlerweile so überdreht, dass er gar nicht mehr trinken wollte.

„Warum nehmen Sie nicht, was sie brauchen und gehen?" Fragte House. „Nehmen Sie unser Geld, die Kreditkarten und das Auto und gut ist." Es gefiel House gar nicht, wie die Kerle Stella anstarrten! Das war nicht gut.

„Wir tragen genau das gerade zusammen. Wir sind bald weg, keine Sorge."

Das Suchkommando kam zurück und leerte alles, was sie gefunden hatten, auf den Tisch. Der Chef der Bande sah die Sachen Durch: fast fünfhundert Dollar in bar, sechs Kreditkarten, Jede Menge Pillen und einen Ausweis „Dr. Gregory House, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Er sah House an „Sie sind Arzt?"

„Ich … bin Dozent. Ich praktiziere nicht." Antwortete der. House hatte keine Lust diesen Typen zu helfen!

„Wo sind die Autoschlüssel für den MiniVan?"

Niemand antwortete. Keiner wusste, wo der Schlüssel war! Sie waren alle viel zu aufgeregt, um klare Gedanken zu fassen. Wenigstens hatte Felix aufgehört, zu weinen, war nun satt und völlig erschöpft. Mac trat heran und krallte eine Hand in Bridges' Haare, zerrte sie hinter sich her aus der Küche. House schaffte es irgendwie, den Jungen zu fangen, während Bridges sich wehrte, so gut sie konnte, aber gegen den Mann hatte sie keine Chance. Er stieß sie auf ein Bett in einem der Schlafzimmer und machte die Tür zu.

Sie wollte fliehen, kratzte und schlug um sich aber die Faust des Mannes schlug sie so hart gegen die Schläfe, dass sie fast das Bewusstsein verlor.

/schmerz geht vorbei. Du bist nicht hier. Es geht vorbei. Es ist nur schmerz/ Bridges versuchte, sich abzulenken. Dann war der Verbrecher über ihr.

„Lassen sie doch wenigstens die Frauen und Kinder gehen." bat Gordon, „Das wird man berücksichtigen."

Ein gedämpfter Schrei drang durch die Wände und Wilson erbrach sich. Quer durch den Raum hinweg sahen House und Wilson sich an. Ihre Fantasie malte Schreckliches aus. House merkte, dass er Felix zu feste an sich drückte und lockerte seine Umklammerung, streichelte mechanisch das kleine Köpfchen. Sie taten Stella weh! Wie konnten diese Schweine es nur wagen?

„Wenn Sie das zulassen, werden Sie nicht auf Gnade hoffen können." fuhr Gordon fort. Der Tumult im Nebenzimmer hörte auf.

„Daddy?" Vicky sah zu Wilson auf, sie war bleich und völlig verängstigt „Will zu Mommy!"

„Mommy kommt gleich wieder, Liebling. Warte noch einen Moment, ja?" Wilsons Stimme strafte ihn Lügen, er weinte: was war das hier für ein Albtraum?

„Daddy, hab Angst…"

/ich auch, Schätzchen, ich auch!/ „Alles wird gut, meine Kleine. Alles -"

Als der Schuss losging, fror die Küche ein.

Der Schwarze fluchte laut „So ein Wichser! Soll ich ne kalte ficken oder was?"

House und Wilson starrten sich an. House fragte sich, wann sein Herz wohl den nächsten Schlag ausführen würde, ob überhaupt jemals wieder. Die Zeit schien sich unendlich zu dehnen, jeder Atemzug dauerte eine Ewigkeit, dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Da! Sein Herz schlug noch. Wie konnte das sein? „Wilson?"

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie waren alleine. Man hatte ihnen Stella genommen! Sie waren…

Dann tauchte Mac in der Tür auf. Wilson sah das Blut – überall Blut und er schluchzte Laut. Dann brach Mac zusammen.

Als Bridges eine Hand um das Gewehr schloss, nahm sie alle Kraft zusammen und stach dem Mann mit den Fingern in das Auge, zog die Knie an und rammte sie in seine Genitalien. Es war fast ein aufgesetzter Schuss, so eng war es in dem Raum. Sie sah nicht nach, ob sie ihn getötet hatte, sondern stürzte zum Fenster und kletterte hinaus. Hier zu bleiben hatte keinen Sinn! Wenn sie entkam, würde sie Hilfe holen können. Sie Rannte. Rannte über die Wiese zur Straße. Es war stockfinster, und dass sie die Straße erreicht hatte, bemerkte sie nur am Schotter, der in ihre nackten Fußsohlen stach.

In welche Richtung war der Ort? Links? Rechts? Links. Bestimmt nach links. Sie rannte die Schotterstraße entlang, stolperte und schlug der Länge nach hin. Aber sie fühlte keinen Schmerz, rannte, bis die Lungen brannten und die Beine bleischwer waren.

Rannte fast gegen das Auto, das ihr entgegen kam.

„Scheiße!" der Fahrer sah plötzlich eine nackte Gestalt auf der Straße und bremste auf dem Schotter, kam schlitternd zum stehen

„Stella!" Alan saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Sein Kumpel hatte ihm angeboten, ihn heim zu fahren. Er sprang aus dem Wagen und erschrak. Die Frau war nackt, der Körper zerschunden. „Stella, was ist?"

Sie redete wirres Zeug, stammelte zwischen gehetzten Atemzügen von Dingen, die Alan nicht einordnen konnte. Irgendetwas Schlimmes war passiert! Er rief seinen Bruder Gabriel an – der war immer ruhig und wusste immer Rat!

„Alan, was ist?" Gabe klang hellwach!

„Gabe, Ich habe Stella hier. Sie ist .. total fertig. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, was passiert ist." Alan hatte die zitternde Frau in seine Jacke gehüllt und hielt sie im Arm.

„Wo seid ihr?"

„Zwei Meilen von zu Hause."

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid, ich bin gleich da. Fahrt NICHT weiter!" Gabriel erstattete Meldung, forderete eine Ambulanz an und fuhr wie ein wahnsinniger durch die Nacht. Zum ersten Mal verlangte er von der aufgemotzten Maschine seines Streifenwagens alles. Bald kam er quer rutschend hinter dem Wagen von Alans Kumpel zum stehen.

Alan hielt Stella immer noch im Arm. Sie hatte sich etwas beruhigt, aber sie klammerte sich an Alan fest.

„Stella, kannst Du mir sagen, was passiert ist?" Gabe war ruhig und unglaublich professionell.

Stockend erzählte Stella von den Männern. Weitere Polizeiwagen kamen, dann auch eine Ambulanz. Sanitäter kümmerten sich um die Frau, während die Streifenwagen langsam in Richtung des Anwesens House fuhren.

„Scheiße!" der Anführer der Bande sprang über den kollabierten Mann hinweg, in das offene Zimmer. Er fluchte laut, trat gegen die Tür und stürmte zurück in die Küche „Die Schlampe ist abgehauen!"

„Wenn sie's in den Ort schafft, sind wir geliefert."

Der Anführer überlegte nur wenige Sekunden, dann gab er den Befehl zum Aufbruch. Wenn sie die Autoschlüssel nicht haben konnten, dann würden sie weiter querfeldein fliehen! Mac würde sie nur behindern. Eiskalt knallte er seinen verwundeten Komplizen ab und sorgte so dafür, dass dieser nichts mehr verraten konnte.

Sie klaubten das Geld zusammen, dass auf dem Tisch lag

House hielt die Luft an: es war gut möglich, dass die Typen einfach alle abknallen würden. Oder eine Geisel nahmen. Vielleicht auch beides. Würde Stella das hier als einzige überleben? Seine Hände schlossen sich fester um Felix in einem lächerlichen Versuch, das Baby vor den Gewehren zu beschützen. Das war zynisch. Er starrte Wilson an. Wilson war eine gute Geisel. Er würde Wilson mitnehmen. Wie sorgte er dafür, dass Wilson ungeeignet war? Er hatte keine Idee. Und selbst wenn, er müsste ersteinmal an Wilson herankommen! Er konnte nur hoffen…

Es kam, wie es kommen musste: der Anführer deutete auf Wilson „Los, aufstehen!"

Wilson gehorchte.

„Was wollen Sie mit ihm?" fragte Gordon, „Er kennt sich hier doch gar nicht aus."

„Wilson", sprach House seinen Freund an, „provoziere nichts. Tu' einfach, was sie sagen, OK?"

Der Onkologe nickte abwesend. Er hatte Angst! Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr bräuchten? House litt unter der gleichen Angst, aber er wollte Wilson nicht noch unnötig verängstigen. Der Mann war ja schon fertig.

„Ich brauch keinen Führer, ich brauch' ´nen Freifahrtschein." Sie umwickelten Wilsons Handgelenke mit Klebeband und schubsten ihn aus der Hintertür. Die drei verbliebenen Verbrecher verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. House rappelte sich auf und hinkte zur Tür „Wilson!" schrie er aus vollem Halse,

Der Onkologe blieb stehen, wurde aber sofort weiter gestoßen.

„Wilson…!"

Es war nur ein Wort, nur sein Name, aber House schaffte es, alles an Gefühl hinein zu legen. Wilson fragte sich, ob das das Letzte wäre, was er von House hörte? Neben seinem Ohr ging ein Schuss los. Wilson dachte, sein Trommelfell würde platzen, so laut und schmerzhaft war der Lärm.

Die Kugel schlug in den Türrahmen ein und bevor House sich ducken konnte, riss ein Holzsplitter seine Wange auf. „Wilson…" House sank auf seine Knie, starrte verzweifelt hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die seinen Geliebten Wilson verschluckt hatte.

Nie hatte House damit gerechnet, Wilson verlieren zu können. Frauen, ja. Die verstand er nicht, die wollten immer zu viel. Aber Wilson. Der Onkologe war immer da gewesen, was auch passierte. Hatte ihm immer alles vergeben. Egal, wie sehr sie sich auch gestritten hatten, tief in seinem Herzen hatte er immer gewusst, dass Wilson ihm erhalten blieb. Und jetzt hatte eine verhängnisvolle Stunde alles in Frage gestellt!

Als die Polizei eintraf, gingen sie mit erhobenen Händen nach draußen auf die Veranda. Gabe erkannte seine Leute und gab Befehl, nicht zu schießen.

House hielt den Jungen im Arm und Victoria an der Hand, er sah verloren aus. „Sie sind weg. Sie haben Wilson mitgenommen. Stella ist weg…" murmelte er.

„Nein, die ist hier."

Stella hatte sich geweigert, ins Krankenhaus zu fahren. Ihre Kinder, ihre Männer waren noch in dem Haus, und sie würde nirgendwohin gehen, ohne ihre Familie! „Gregory!"

„Stella! Oh Gott, ich dachte… Oh, Stella!" die beiden fielen einander in die Arme.

„Wo ist Wilson?" Stella standen die Haare zu Berge. „House? Wo ist Wilson?"

„Sie haben ihn mitgenommen."

„Oh mein Gott!" sie presste ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Das konnte sie später immer noch. „Was werden sie mit ihm machen?"

„Ich… weiß nicht. Was haben sie mit Dir gemacht?" er wagte es kaum, die Frage auszusprechen, war froh, dass er sie im Moment nicht ansehen konnte. Er hatte sich da drinnen nicht gerade als Held hervorgetan. House hielt die Luft an.

„Nichts. Ich bin OK." Flüsterte Bridges in seine Schulter. Seine Umarmung wurde für einen Moment fester, während er erleichtert ausatmete.

Sanitäter kümmerten sich um die oberflächlichen Wunden, während Gabe für Bridges Kleidung aus dem Haus holte. House weigerte sich, in ein Krankenhaus gebracht zu werden. Er würde sich hier nicht wegbewegen, bevor nicht auch Wilson wieder da wäre!

Sie rannten flussabwärts auf der Schotterpiste. Mit den Händen auf dem Rücken zusammengeklebt war es nicht einfach, das Tempo mitzuhalten. Immer wieder stolperte Wilson und mehrmals konnte er sich nicht fangen und schlug hilflos der Länge nach hin. Wenn sie ihm aufhalfen, so geschah das mehr als ruppig, meist traten sie ihn nur, um ihn anzufeuern.

Nach einer Weile bogen sie ab, Wilson dachte, sie würden den Fluss durchqueren, aber sie stolperten mit dem Gewässer weiter, um auch Spürhunde abzuschütteln. Das Wasser war bereits herbstlich kalt. Als sie eine Pause machten, erkannte Wilson, dass er ihnen konditionsmäßig überlegen war: er lief jeden Morgen fünf Meilen. Diese Knastbrüder wohl kaum.

Das kalte Wasser sorgte wenigsten dafür, dass er seine schmerzenden Füße nicht mehr so akut spürte. Da sie ihn aus dem Bett geholt hatten, trug er ja nur seinen Pyjama und war barfuß.

Der Mond kam hinter den Wolken hervor und Wilson sah, wie sie alle in der kalten Nacht dampften. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das ein spektakuläres Bild gewesen, so wie die Lage war, konnte er es nicht würdigen. Die Männer husteten. Einer atmete so schwer, Wilson war sich sicher, der Mann hatte ein Herzproblem – der würde das nicht mehr lange mitmachen.

Nach nur fünf Minuten trieb der Anführer sie wieder an. Die Pause war eher schädlich gewesen. Alle hatten nun schwere Beine und sie stolperten öfter. Dann passierte es: der mit dem vermuteten Herzproblem blieb stehen. „Joe, ich brauch' ´ne Pause!"

„Spinnst du? Los, weiter!"

„Joe, ich… kann nicht mehr…"

„Der Mann hat einen Herzinfarkt." Es war nur eine Vermutung, aber Wilson fand die war so gut, wie jede andere und für einen Laien am ehesten verständlich.

Der Kopf der Bande, Joe, hob sein Gewehr – es war eine der Schrotflinten aus dem Schuppen der Houses, wie Wilson erkannte. „Weiter! Oder ich mach Dich kalt."

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht lief der Mann wieder los. Das würde der nicht lange aushalten, dachte Wilson. Er überlegte, ob das für ihn ein Vorteil wäre. Er war sich immer sicherer, dass dieser Typ, Joe, ihn ganz sicher nicht laufen lassen würde. Aber wo sollte er hin? Es war noch immer stockfinster und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Wie sollte er unter solchen Voraussetzungen ein sicheres Versteck finden?

Wie Wilson sich gedacht hatte, hielt der kranke Mann bald wieder an. Er sank auf die Knie, seine Hand krallte sich in die Brust und Wilsons geschultes Gehör vernahm die typischen rasselnden Geräusche, die eine nasse Lunge durch Herzversagen verursachte.

Joe riss der Geduldsfaden. Er erschoss den kranken. Blut und Hirn spritzte Wilson auf die Kleider. Starr vor Schreck sah er auf den umgesunkenen Körper, der eben noch ein Mensch gewesen war. Der Schwarze stieß ihn vorwärts während Wilson überlegte, ob sein Testament in Ordnung war? Es gab noch so viel was er Bridges und House hatte sagen wollen, so vieles, dass er mit ihnen hatte unternehmen wollen! Er verlor den Mut, bis er eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte ‚Du bist erst tot, wenn ich es sage!' /Oh, House, es gibt Dinge, die kannst du nicht kontrollieren./ dennoch spornte es Wilson noch einmal an! So wollte er nicht enden! Weder so jung noch unter diesen wahnwitzigen Umständen. Er MUSSTE einen Ausweg finden!

Letztendlich war es ein Fehltritt der Wilson wahrscheinlich das Leben rettete: er trat auf einen dornigen Ast, riss seinen Fuß hoch und stolperte ins schwarze Nichts der Nacht. Fiel hilflos zwei Meter tief und rollte dann einen langen, steilen, Baumbestandenen Abhang hinunter, stieß immer wieder gegen Steine und Stämme, bis er nach scheinbar endloser Zeit zum Halten kam. Ihm war übel und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, bevor er sich übergab. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn und Wilson verlor das Bewusstsein.

Während die Streifenwagen, verstärkt durch Anwohner mit ihren Hunden, den Geiselnehmern hinterher jagten, saßen House und Bridges zusammen mit Gabriel auf der Veranda. Die Kinder waren vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Der Himmel hellte sich allmählich im Osten auf. Sie tranken heißen Tee, den Gabe gekocht hatte – Kaffee brauchten sie wirklich keinen! Sie schwiegen, lauschten dem Polizeifunk, hofften auf irgendeine Neuigkeit bezüglich Wilson. Es waren jetzt über drei Stunden und außer einem weiteren erschossenen Flüchtling hatte man nichts gefunden.

Als die Streifen einen reglosen Körper meldeten, machten Bridges und House sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, aber dank der Anstaltstracht war schnell klar, dass es sich nicht um Wilson handelte.

Die alten hatten sie mit Beruhigungsmitteln nach oben geschickt. Gabriel kümmerte sich rührend um Bridges und House, wiegte Vicky im Arm, bis sie schlief und hielt sie dann, sicher in seinen starken Armen.

House konnte trotz der Erschöpfung nicht still sitzen. Er tigerte auf und ab. Mit jeder Minute verschlechterten sich Wilsons Chancen, heil aus der Sache herauszukommen, soviel wusste er. Er blickte auf seine Uhr – schon halb Sieben. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Er eilte in das Zimmer und fischte zwischen den Matratzen eine kleine Schachtel heraus. Er hatte sie dort versteckt, um sie vor Wilson zu verbergen. Sie war noch da! House machte sie auf – auch der Inhalt war unverehrt. Gut!

In einem Anfall von Großzügigkeit hatte House den Breitling Windrider Chronometer gekauft, um den Wilson schon seit langem herumschlich. Wilson war zu geizig gewesen, die Uhr zu kaufen. House hatte sich das Modell genau angesehen: Das Gehäuse war in zwei Farben gehalten – Stahl mit Gold, das Ziffernblatt war aus Perlmutt und die Ziffernblätter der kleinen Anzeigen aus Gold. Das Armband war aus braunem Büffelleder. Es war House nicht klar, warum eine Uhr so viel Geld kosten musste, aber Wilson hatte schon so oft das Schaufenster vollgesabbert – er würde sich sicherlich freuen! Und, so fand House, das Modell passte zu Wilson: das Armband war fast das gleiche Braun wie die Haare des Onkologen und das bisschen Gold erinnerte House an die Reflexe seiner Haare, wenn die Sonne darauf schien. Leider hatte er noch nicht den geeigneten Moment gefunden, um Wilson die Uhr zu geben. Und jetzt … House seufzte und verscheuchte die negativen Gedanken, die nur seine Angst um Wilson weiter schürten.

Als Wilson zu sich kam, war es bereits Tag. Schwere Wolken regneten unablässig – er war klatschnass und durchgefroren. Er musste sich bewegen! Er musste hier weg, irgendwohin, wo Menschen waren, die ihm helfen konnten! Es war gar nicht so einfach, aufzustehen, weil er noch immer gefesselt war. Er versuchte, den Hang zu erklimmen, rutschte ab und fiel auf die Knie.

Wieder und wieder kämpfte er sich aufwärts, rutschte ein Stück hinunter, bis er aufgab. Die Strategie musste sich ändern, das war klar. Wilson verbog sich die Finger, um an dem Klebeband zu knibblen. Es dauerte ewig. Er glaubte, oben Autos zu hören, traute sich aber nicht, zu rufen, weil er nicht wusste, ob die Ausbrecher nicht doch noch irgendwo in der Nähe waren. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und seine Uhr konnte er nicht sehen. Die Wolken waren so dick, dass sie es nicht erlaubten, eine Tageszeit zu schätzen.

Mit der Kälte kam das akute Bewusstsein von Schmerzen im ganzen Körper. So elend hatte er sich lange nicht mehr gefühlt! Vielleicht noch nie. Dann endlich hatte er einen vernünftigen Ansatz, um das Band abzuziehen. Aber immer noch ging es nur sehr, sehr langsam, seine Muskeln krampften mehrfach bis Wilson es endlich geschafft hatte, seine Hände zu befreien.

Ein winziger Triumph, aber Wilson jubelte trotzdem. Es gab ihm neuen Mut und so machte er sich erneut daran, den steilen Hang zu erklimmen.

Der Aufstieg war immer noch schwierig, aber nicht länger ein unmögliches Ziel. Er stolperte auf den Feldweg und humpelte langsam zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Es war bereits wieder dämmerig, bald ganz dunkel. Wo waren sie aus dem Fluss geklettert? Wilson konnte es nicht sagen. War auch eigentlich egal. Er musste auf jeden Fall rüber, also konnte er auch gleich hier durch das kalte Wasser waten.

Wilson war mittlerweile seit Vierundzwanzig Stunden ohne Nahrung oder Wasser. Er konnte kaum noch laufen, weil er sich auf der Flucht die Fußsohlen unzählige Male zerschnitten hatte. Seine Knie waren schmerzhaft geschwollen von all den Stürzen – das Gehen war eine Qual! Die nassse Kleidung sorgte für eine Unterkühlung, die auch sein langsames Dahinhumpeln nicht vermeiden konnte. Die Temperatur fiel weiter, Wilsons Mut erreichte den Nullpunkt.

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Eine Kinderpsychologin hatte sich lange mit Vicky unterhalten und ihnen geraten, ein paar Folgetermine zu machen, damit das Kind das Trauma verarbeiten konnte. Doc Smith hatte sich um das leibliche Wohlergehen aller gekümmert und Gabriel hatte ihnen versichert, alle fähigen Männer des County seien hinter den verbliebenen Verbrechern her.

Genau DAS beunruhigte House sehr – schießwütige Möchtegern-Sherriffs waren genau das, was Wilson NICHT brauchte! Zu schnell war eine Kugel unterwegs und nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Das hier war kein Paintball-Match!

Auch Alan hatte sich gemeldet und war mit den Hunden unterwegs. Aber auch, wenn die Hunde die Spur gut verfolgen konnten, waren kaum verwertbare sichtbare Spuren zu finden. Nichts war gut genug, um eine Aussage über die Anzahl der Leute zu machen, die sie verfolgten.

Die Bewohner von Falling Spring zeigten ihre Anteilnahme: brachten Essen oder schauten einfach vorbei, um ihre Unterstützung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sicher waren auch einige Spanner dabei, aber die Mehrheit meinte es ehrlich. Man sorgte sich um Wilson wie um einen alten Freund – einfach weil er der Freund einer alt eingesessenen Familie war.

House kotzte fast vor Ekel. Derartige Zur-Schau-Stellung von Mitgefühl – ehrlich oder nicht – war ihm absolut zuwider! Bridges schickte ihn auf sein Zimmer, bevor er noch jemanden vor den Kopf stoßen konnte.

Zehn Meilen weiter war ein Wagen von zwei Männern gestohlen worden, auf die die Beschreibung der Flüchtlinge passte. Wo war der Dritte Mann?

Alan kehrte am späten Nachmittag heim, nass, schmutzig, erschöpft und hungrig wie ein Wolf. Er schlang wahllos mit Gier hinunter, was er zu greifen bekam.

„Wir sind uns sicher, dass Wilson nicht mehr bei ihnen ist. Wenn die Hunde sich ausgeruht haben, gehe ich ihn suchen." Erklärte er mit vollem Mund.

„Aber… müssten sie dann nicht ein Lebenszeichen von ihm gefunden haben?" fragte Stella ängstlich.

Alan seufzte – darauf hatte er keine gute Antwort. Wenn Wilson am Leben war hätten sie ihn doch sehen müssen! „Vielleicht ist er verletzt – man kann sich im Wald schnell ein Bein brechen." meinte er deswegen halbherzig.

„Wenn das so ist, ist er mittlerweile völlig unterkühlt." House lehnte in der Tür.

„Die Hunde brauchen Ruhe. Wenn sie müden sind, machen sie Fehler. Eine Stunde, dann geh' ich wieder los." Alan fühlte sich, als müsse er sein Handeln rechtfertigen.

„Ist klar." House nickte. Wenn die Hunde an Wilson vorbeiliefen, dann würde es am Ende länger dauern, ihn aufzuspüren, als wenn sie jetzt etwas langsamer vorgingen. Dennoch – er wollte Wilson zurück, und zwar pronto!

Die Schmeißfliegen von der Presse waren auch da und nur Gabriel und seinem Deputy war es zu verdanken, dass sie das Grundstück nicht betreten durften: man hatte einfach quer über die Strasse ein gelbes Band gespannt, welches das gesamte Areal zum Tatort erklärte.

Wie versprochen brach Alan nach einer kurzen Stunde Ruhe wieder auf. Er schulterte sein Gewehr – leihgabe eines Nachbarn, da die Verbrecher alle Schusswaffen aus dem Schuppen der Houses mitgenommen hatten. Die Hunde sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Alan nahm nur den alten Rüden mit.

Stella erschien auf der Terrasse. Sie hatte einen vollen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. „Ich komme mit."

House seufzte. Es machte Sinn. Wenn sie Wilson fanden, dann würde der höchstwahrscheinlich ärztliche Betreuung benötigen. Er selbst fühlte sich absolut nutzlos. Alan sah an Stella herab und nickte anerkennend. Sie war zweckmäßig gekleidet und sah frischer aus, als er selbst sich fühlte. Er sah weg, als sie sich von House verabschiedete, pfiff dann nach dem Hund.

Sie gingen ein Stück die Strasse hinunter, bevor Alan anhielt, um dem Hund die getragenen Socken von Wilson zu präsentieren. Hier waren weinger Leute herumgelaufen. Er hielt Shunka ein getragenes Wäschestück von Wilson unter die Nase. Das Tier nahm die Witterung auf und senkte den Kopf. Die Spur war hier sehr schlecht – alt, verwischt und überlagert von vielen anderen Spuren. Aber dennoch war das Tier in der Lage, das Bild, das seine nase zeichnee, auszuwerten.

Als der Hund wie angenagelt stehen blieb und heulte, stürmte Alan nach vorne und kniete sich hin. Mit der Taschenlampe leuchtete er die Stelle ab, aber er konnte nichts sehen.

„Was ist da?" Stella starrte auf den Schotter.

„Weiß nicht… da!" Alan deutete auf einen kleinen Fleck „Das könnte Blut sein. Er ist vielleicht hingefalen." Er lobte den Hund und schickte das Tier dann weiter. Es kamen noch mehrere solcher Stellen und mit jeder wurde Stella nervöser. Dann bog der Hund ab, ins Wasser.

„Was macht er?" zuerst hatte Stella gedacht, das Tier sei durstig, dann, es würde den Fluß überqueren, aber der Hund lief langsam mit der Strömung.

„Sie sind ins Wasser gegangen, um die Hunde abzuhängen." Erklärte Alan. „Die meisten Leute, die keine Ahnung von Hunden haben glauben, das Wasser würde die Spuren vernichten."

„Das tut es nicht?"

„Nein. Es ist schwieriger ja. Aber ein guter Hund findet auch da die Spur."

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst." gab Stella zu.

Eine halbe Meile weiter watete Shunka am anderen Ufer an Land. Alan hieß den Hund warten. „Zieh Deine Schuhe aus, wir müssen hier rüber. Alan setzte sich und setzte seine Worte in die Tat um. Stella tat es ihm gleich. „Drüben trocknen wir uns die Füße – dann gibt's keine Blasen in nassen Schuhen."

„Gute Idee!" meinte sie anerkennend. Alan war wirklich jemand, der wusste, wie man sich hier verhielt. „Du solltest etwas mit Deinem Talent anfangen."

„Mein Talent?" er reichte ihr seine Hand. Die Steine im fluß waren glitschig und in der Dunkelheit sah sie nicht, wohin sie trat. Sie war froh für die starke Hand!

„Du könntest Jagdführer für reiche Leute sein. Oder Stadtkindern die Natur näher bringen. Du bis hier in Deinem Element, das merkt man sofort."

Obwohl sie sich gegenseitig stützten, wären sie zwei Mal fast hingefallen. Drüben zog Alan sein Hemd aus, Trocknete ihre Füße ab und dann seine eigenen.

Zehn Minuten später heulte der Hund auf.

Wilson wachte auf und starrte auf ein Monster, dass ihn anheulte. Stinkender Atem schlug ihm entgegen und für einen Moment dachte der Onkologe, er sei in einem üblen Traum seiner Kindheit gefangen. Der Schreck war so groß, dass der Mann aufsprang und sich gegen den Baumstamm presste, an dem er gelehnt hatte. Langsam verstand er, dass es sich um einen Hund handelte. Aber sein benebeltes Hirn kapierte nicht, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war.

„Hey!" eine Stimme rief laut und ein schrecklich helles Licht blendete Wilson. Er hob die Hand, um das Licht abzuschirmen, als ihm etwas um den Hals flog und beinahe umwarf.

„Wilson! Oh, Jamie, ich hatte solche Angst um Dich!"

Wilson blinkte. Langsam hob sich der Nebel, der ihn so tröstlich eingehüllt hatte. „Stella?" die Erleichterung ließ seine Knie weich werden und er wäre hingefallen, hätte nicht Alan ihn aufgefangen.

„Hab ihn. Ist OK. Kannst Du stehen, Kumpel?"

„Geht schon…" meinte Wilson, aber Alan traute der Sache nicht und stützte ihn auch weiterhin. „House?" Wilson blinzelte den anderen Mann an und wollte ihn schon umarmen.

„Nein, ich bin's, Alan." wehrte der schnell ab. Wilson sollte sich seine Zuneigung gerne für seinen Cousin aufsparen! Er war dafür nicht empfänglich.

Stella untersuchte Wilson, so gut das in der Dunkelheit nur mit einer Taschenlampe ging. „Wir brauchen einen Wagen. Er kann unmöglich weiter laufen. Am besten einen Krankenwagen."

„Nein… kein Krankenhaus…" Wilson wollte das nicht. Er wolle zu seiner Familie! „Wie geht's House und den Kindern? Wie geht es Dir?"

„Es geht uns allen gut. Jetzt bist erst einmal Du dran." Alan zog Wilson das nasse Oberteil aus und gab dem unterkühlten Mann seine Jacke und bot ihm Tee aus seiner Thermosflasche an. Dann rief er Hilfe mit dem Handy – hier am Ende der Welt hatten sie erst seit kurzem vernünftigen Empfang mit den Mobilteilen und jetzt war er wirklich froh darum! Manchmal waren die Dinger doch zu etwas nutze.

Als der Wagen zurückkam stand House schon vorne am Weg und wartete nervös.

Sie umarmten sich. House ließ nicht los. Konnte und wollte nicht loslassen. Musste Wilson fühlen, um sicher zu sein, dass das kein Traum war. Küsste ihn und konnte nicht aufhören. Erst als Stella ihn vorsichtig darauf hinwies, dass Wilson sich setzen musste, gingen sie zusammen zu den anderen, die taktvoll auf der Veranda gewartet hatten.

Sie waren wieder zusammen. Hatten diesen Albtraum unversehrt überstanden! Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dachte Wilson. Er nahm dankbar einen heißen Tee an, konnte ihn aber kaum halten, so zitterte er. Wilson sagte fast nichts. Er war viel zu müde, jetzt da das Adrenalin aus seinem Organismus verschwand konnte er kaum noch die Augen offen halten!

Gabriel wollte eine Ambulanz rufen, aber House hielt ihn davon ab. „Ich mach' das schon." Seine Hände zitterten während er Wilsons Wunden versorgte. Alan beobachtete erstaunt, dass House den anderen wirklich liebevoll behandelte, sich die größte Mühe gab, Wilson keine weiteren Schmerzen zuzufügen. Als er dann endlich auch die letzte Schürfwunde versorgt hatte, stand er auf, umarmte den apathischen Mann noch einmal und ging dann in die Küche. Er wühlte in dem Wust von Pillen und Pflastern den die Verbrecher zurückgelassen hatten und fand Stellas Döschen mit seinem Schmerzmittel. Er nahm drei Pillen heraus, bot eine Wilson an, der sie ohne zu fragen schluckte, dann kippte er die zwei anderen in seinen Schlund und schluckte trocken.

Es tat gut, alles durch einen wohligen Schleier zu erleben. Der Schmerz war bald keiner mehr – nur noch ein leises, dumpfes Pulsieren. Ein Teil von Wilson registrierte, dass House ihm wahrscheinlich eine Dosis Methadon angedreht hatte, aber es war ihm Recht. Hauptsache, vergessen – wenigstens für heute! Eingehüllt in warme Decken, den Bauch voller heißem Tee und das Herz voller Liebe für seine Familie schlief er erschöpft ein

Bridges saß bei Wilson und streichelte ihn, bis er völlig weggedöst war. Der Arme, er hatte wahrscheinlich Todesängste ausgestanden. Ob er noch dabei gewesen war, als der andere Sträfling von seinen Kumpanen erschossen worden war? Bridges war sich sicher, sie hätte sich vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht! Sie sah auf seine zerschrammten Hände. Seine Uhr war hinüber – das Glas fehlte, die Zeiger waren verbogen und selbst das Zifferblatt war gesplittert.

Der Onkologe war zu erledigt gewesen, um zu erzählen und so fragte sie sich, was er wohl alles erlebt hatte, bevor sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Das Haus war sehr ruhig. Gabriel war zu seiner Familie gefahren, Alan schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten in seinem Zimmer und Sammy stellte leise in der Küche wieder Ordnung her. Sie arbeitete ihre Anspannung weg. Gordon saß in seinem Schaukelstuhl und überdachte die ganze Sache. Das einzig Gute war wohl, dass Greg und Alan sich deutlich besser verstanden nach dieser Sache. Er fragte sich, ob man das nicht billiger hätte haben können? Noch nie war in ihrem Dorf etwas vergleichbares passiert und er war überrascht gewesen, wie alle sie unterstützt hatten. Er nickte. Gutes Dorf. Gute Leute. Gordon hatte manchmal bereut, in diesem Kaff festzusitzen, aber heute war ihm klar geworden, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Er hatte gute Kinder großgezogen und feste Wurzeln geschlagen. Er war wie ein Baum, den nichts umhauen konnte.

Nun ja – fast nichts. Wäre Greg oder jemandem aus Gregs verquerer Familie etwas passiert – das hätte er sich nie verziehen!

Die Kinderpsychologin war guter Dinge gewesen, dass Vicky die traumatische Situation würde verarbeiten können, riet den besorgten Eltern aber, sie weiterhin betreuen zu lassen. Felix war hoffentlich zu jung, um eine bewusste Erinnerung zurückzubehalten.

Irgendwann klingelte das Telefon – es war die Klinik, die es wohl schon einige Male versucht hatte, ohne Erfolg. House wachte etwas auf und beantwortete eher reflexmässig den Anruf „Ja?"

„Dr. House?" es war das Krankenhaus um die Ecke.

„Was iss denn?" er war total erledigt. Konnten die ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen?

„Hören Sie, wir haben alle Tests gemacht. Sogar zwei Mal in einem anderen Labor. Es ist alles Negativ. Wir … wir sind wirklich ratlos."

„Scheiße." grummelte House.

„Bitte?" der Arzt hatte ihn nicht verstanden.

„Wenn Sie wirklich sicher sind, das alle Tests negativ waren, dann ist das Alexander-Krankheit." Was für eine Scheiß-Diagnose! Nichts, womit man arbeiten konnte.

„Oh."

„Schlagen Sie's nach. Fängt mit ‚A' an." er legte auf. Sah zu Wilson herüber. Der war weggetreten. Hatte nichteinmal bemerkt, dass Vicky auf seinen Schoß gekrochen war und ihn nun festhielt, als ob sie sich nie mehr von ihm trennen wollte. Er lächelte

EPILOG

Wilson sah ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass House bemerkt hatte, wie er um die Uhr herumgeschlichen war! Als er sie Wilson dann nach dieser schrecklichen Entführungsgeschichte unzeremoniell in die Hand gedrückt hatte, hätte er fast geheult.

Das war einen Monat her. Hier stand er nun im Audimax und stellte seinen Fachbereich all den AIP-lern vor, aus denen das PPTH aussuchen konnte. Seine aufmerksamen Augen registrierten jede Bewegung der Zuhörerschaft. Er war enthusiastisch wie immer und niemand hätte vermutet, dass er diesen Vortrag gerade zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag hielt.

Noch weniger hätte irgendwer vermutet, dass er eine Wette mit House abgeschlossen hatte: Sieger war, wer von beiden mehr Leute aus dem Vortrag scheuchte. Wilson hatte die ekligsten Fotos herausgesucht. Für einen, der kotzte, bekam er einen extra-Punkt. Er lag gut im Rennen: 8 Stück bisher, davon hatten zwei sich übergeben. Machte zehn Punkte! Dennoch – House war heute in Hochform, sein Bein schmerzte mehr als sonst und das versprach Houses Hölle Nummer Eins. Er war gespannt!

Beinahe fluchtartig hatte House das Krankenhaus nach Beendigung seines letzten Vortrages verlassen. Cuddy hatte ihm bitterböse Blicke zugeworfen, hatte aber keine Gelegenheit gefunden, ihrem Diagnostiker die Haut abzuziehen. Jedes Mal die gleiche Tour, beleidigte Jungärzte und gekickte Egos, die House – anstatt sie anzuwerben - zur Sau gemacht hatte! Er hatte seinen High-Score nicht erreicht, hatte nur sechs Leute hinausgeekelt (gut, es waren nicht allzu viele da gewesen – vielleicht sollten sie eher die prozentualen Anteile messen, als headcounts) und nur ein Typ hatte geheult. Die Frauen heute waren härter – die schaffte er fast nicht mehr.

Er schloss die Tür auf und betrat ein stilles Haus. Niemand war da – Bridges war mit den Kindern auf ein langes Wochenende zu ihren Eltern gefahren. Er holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, dazu den Rest der Pizza vom Vortag und setzte sich ans Piano. Musik kam zu kurz in letzter Zeit, fand er.

„Hey!" Wilson stand in der Tür und grinste ihn an.

„Sechs plus eins." House sah auf und belauerte Wilson.

„Hah! Acht plus Zwei!"

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

„Ich hab' verloren?" House konnte es nicht glauben. Wann verlor er schon einmal eine Wette? „Du hast bestimmt geschummelt!"

„Ich schummel nie!" Wilson sah House mit den ehrlichsten braunen Augen der Welt an.

„In dem Fall…" House seufzte, und langte nach seinem Geld

„Lass. Ich… ich hätte gerne etwas anderes." Wilson wurde puterrot.

„Oh, wirklich?" House stand auf und sah Wilson durchdringend an „Was denn?"

„Du weißt schon…" Wilson sah verlegen weg. Houses Blick brannte sich in seine Haut.

„Nein." House machte einen Schritt auf Wilson zu, drängte ihn gegen die Wand. Er liebte es, Wilson so zu provozieren. Meist tat er es ohne weitere Absicht, einfach nur, weil es so unglaublich war, wie heftig Wilson auf ihn reagierte." Du musst es schon sagen, Jimmy."

Wie so viele Male schon fand sich Wilson zwischen der Wand und House hartem Körper gefangen. Aber heute war es anders. Heute wollte er nicht weglaufen. Er hätte gerne attackiert, aber dafür war er nicht der Typ. „Dich." Flüsterte er, „ich will dich."

Houses Linke fuhr Wilson durch die Haare „Du hast mich doch längst." murmelte der ältere.

Oh, es war so frustrierend! Wilson stöhnte – House musste immer alles ganz genau haben! „Schlaf mit mir!" beeilte Wilson sich zu sagen, bevor ihn wieder der Mut verließ.

„Mal sehen." House nahm Wilson bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her bis ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er die Hand los und sah seinen Partner stumm an, musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Das machte Wilson unfassbar verlegen. Unter diesem Blick kam er sich immer völlig nackt vor. Dann kam House näher, schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen.

„Ich liebe Deine Verlegenheit. Das macht mich an." flüsterte House in Wilsons Ohr bevor er ihn in den Nacken biss.

„Oh Gott…" Wilson erschauerte und stöhnte. House freie Linke umfasste Wilsons Schritt, massierte die entstehende Beule dort.

„Du bist immer so direkt!" beklagte der Onkologe sich schwach.

House nahm die Hand nicht weg, sondern verstärkte den Druck. „Direkt macht Dich immer so an. Ich mag's, wenn Du so heiß bist, Jimmy." House wusste, welche Wirkung seine Worte auf den anderen hatten, was der Hauptgrund dafür war dass er so viel laberte.

Wilsons Knie wurden weich und er stolperte beinahe, als House plötzlich einen Schritt zurück machte. Wie auf Kommando entledigten sie sich beider ihrer Kleidung und fanden auf dem Bett wieder zueinander. Wilson zog House an sich und küsste ihn. Tief, hungrig, fordernd. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander in dem Bestreben, alles was sie trennte, zu verdrängen.

Es war House nie genug gewesen. Er hatte sich mit dem, was Wilson zu geben bereit war, begnügt, weil er wusste, dass mehr nicht zu haben war. Trotzdem hatte er immer ein Sehnen gespürt, das Bedürfnis auch mit Wilson dieselbe Nähe zu erfahren, wie mit Bridges. Wilsons verschämtes, nächtliches Geständnis hatte House mit Hoffnung erfüllt. Und jetzt, in diesem Moment war es ihm egal, wer hier in wen eindringen würde. Nun ja, fast egal…

Für eine Weile was das Spiel eines, das nach bekannten Regeln verlief. Natürlich war die Befriedigung ihrer Lust das Ziel, aber genauso wichtig war es für beide, zu berühren. Die seltene körperliche Nähe zu genießen, die sie sich hier im Bett hin und wieder erlaubten.

Dann zuckte Wilson zurück, weil Houses Hand nicht mehr nur wie so oft seinen Gluteus knetete, sondern die langen Finger tief in den Spalt zwischen beiden Pobacken glitten. Ihn DA berührten, wo es wirklich noch kein Mensch getan hatte, seit er denken konnte. Ihn auf eine Art berührten… streichelten, massierten. Eine Milliarde Nerven schien aufzuwachen, geweckt aus einem Dornröschenschlaf und sie alle schienen zu jubeln. „House…"

„Shhhht…. Ich will, dass Du eine Ahnung hast von dem, was Du gleich mit mir machst, Jimmy." flüsterte House. Es gefiel Wilson, er brauchte gar nicht zu fragen. Nach einer Sekunde der Anspannung hatte sein Freund sich bewegt, hatte ihm besseren Zugang verschafft. House eigener Körper reagierte – Muskeln zuckten, die das so sonst nicht taten. Und als dann Wilsons Hand spiegelgleich seine Berührungen an ihm wiederholten stöhnte er leise.

Wilson fühlte, wie Houses Körper auf ihn reagierte, wie die Muskeln seiner Berührung antworteten und er presste leicht.

„Warte…" House drehte sich weg, langte in den Nachtschrank und holte mit einem triumphalen Grinsen Kondome und Gleitmittel hervor.

„Wo hast Du das Gel her?" staunte Wilson.

„Was geht Dich das an?"

Wilson grabschte danach und begann dann, House methodisch und liebevoll für den geplanten Akt vorzubereiten. „Versprich mir, dass Du was sagst, wenn ich Dir weh tue oder es unangenehm ist, ja?"

„Ja, ja. Mach schon!" House war ungeduldig. Das Ziel vor Augen wollte er keine Zeit verschwenden. Und bis jetzt fühlte sich alles unglaublich geil an. Wilson war unglaublich sanft und vorsichtig mit ihm und House musste gestehen, dass er das mochte.

„Wie… wie machen wir's?" fragte Wilson etwas ratlos

„Das ist mir scheißegal, Wilson, tu's endlich!" House war am Ende seiner Geduld angelangt. Seit Minuten bettelte er Wilson an, aber der wollte auf keinen Fall etwas riskieren und House verletzen, weil sie sich unnötig beeilten. Als der Onkologe jetzt endlich zufrieden war, machte der sich tatsächlich über sowas Gedanken! Wie konnte der überhaupt jetzt noch denken?!

„Ich will Dein Gesicht sehen. Meinst Du das geht?"

„bin ja noch nicht total steif." murrte House.

„In weiten Bereichen schon…" Wilson griff nach Houses Penis, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Die Position war unmöglich und kam beiden irgendwie lächerlich vor und House schlug vor „Wir machen's auf der Seite liegend."

„OK."

Als Wilson dann ENDLICH! mit seinem Ding in ihn eindrang – langsam und zögerlich, immer auf der Hut – war das völlig anders, als House es erwartet hatte.

Weit entfernt von unangenehm! Ungewohnt, auf jeden Fall, aber in einer guten Art.

Es war als würde Wilson seinen Kern durchstoßen. Er fühlte sich als würde sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt. Totale Auslieferung. Ultimative Verwundbarkeit, seelisch und körperlich. Absolutes Vertrauen. Ein Teil von House befand sich in allerhöchster Alarmbereitschaft, auch wenn er fühlte, dass das genau das war, was er wollte, brauchte. House war froh, dass Wilson sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn das hier war fast mehr, als er ertragen konnte, war beinahe ZU intensiv. Für einen Moment überlegte er wirklich, Wilson rauszuwerfen. Aber es war trotz allem so geil… Und Wilson hatte es sich so gewünscht! House brachte es nicht über's Herz, seinen Freund jetzt zurückzuweisen.

Er kam mit einem Keuchen. Viel zu früh, ohne Vorwarnung, wie ein Schuljunge beim ersten Mal, während Wilson immer noch tiefer in ihn eindrang. Es fühlte sich an, wie zwei Meter, mindestens! Wo sonst mit der Ejakulation alles zu Ende war, hörten die unglaublich guten Gefühle jetzt nicht auf, wenn auch … weiter hinten, irgendwie, nicht so akut, sanfter. Es war anders als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte und berührte ihn auf einer völlig neuen Ebene.

„Oh Gott… House… ich… ich bin ganz drin… ich…" Wilson kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Er hatte es getan! Er war… sie waren EINS! „Bist Du OK?" House war beängstigend still gewesen in den letzten Minuten, hatte ihn nur ab und an gebeten, zu warten und dann, als er sich entspannt hatte, mit einem Nicken aufgefordert, weiter zu machen. Jetzt lag er völlig still da. Wilson spürte, wie Houses Herz raste und konnte sehen, wie heftig der Mann atmete, spürte die köstlichen Kontraktionen, aber sonst war da nichts. „House?"

„Tu was!" flüsterte der Mann endlich, als er seiner Stimme wieder traute.

„bist Du OK?"

„Ja." House spannte seine Muskeln an, wieder und wieder, bis Wilson fast winselte. „Tu was!"

Und Wilson tat. Es war unfassbar eng da drin und zuerst traute er sich gar nicht so richtig, sich zu bewegen. Als dann jedoch House konterte, ihn ermutigte, wurde Wilson mutiger und überließ sich mehr und mehr seinen Gefühlen. Zusammen mit dem Bewusstsein, dass es House war, mit dem er hier Liebe machte, House, der ihn das tun ließ, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er kam. Die Kontraktionen in Houses Körper waren hart und hörten gar nicht auf. House stöhnte mehrfach, zerrte an Jimmys Hand, damit der ihn festhielt.

So lagen sie eine ganze Weile, während House langsam seine Fassung zurück gewann und Wilson für sie das Erlebte verarbeitete. Als sie sich trennten, hinterließ das ein ungekanntes Gefühl der Leere in House. Wenn es für Frauen auch nur annähernd so war, Sex zu haben, dachte House, dann würde er in Zukunft noch dankbarer sein für das Geschenk, das Bridges für ihn war!

Wilson streichelte ihn die ganze Zeit, presste sanfte Küsse auf seinen Nacken, seine Schultern. Ließ ihm Zeit. House drehte sich um und sah Wilson an. Lächelte. „Jimmy…" flüsterte er mit fast andächtiger Stimme.

Wilson erschrak beinahe über den Ausdruck in Houses Augen. So nackt, so völlig ungeschützt hatte er ihn wohl noch nie angesehen. „Hat's Dir… gefallen?" fragte er unsicher. Wilson war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit einer negativen Antwort klar kommen würde.

„Ja." House küsste ihn träge. „War sehr… intensiv." Nach einer Weile grinste House „Dir ist klar, dass Du als nächster dran bist?" er lachte laut, als er Wilsons tief verlegenes Gesicht sah.

FIN


End file.
